Why Can't I Stay?
by Num.1 Hyperactive Kunoichi
Summary: Riven a man, not easily fazed, is met with a obsticle that could jeopardize his whole way of thinking, especially when it has to do with a certain musical fairy Musa. Will he stand tall and take it like a man or run away."it wasn't suppose to go this far"
1. I'll never forget the beginning

Disclaimer: I'd be lying if I told you that I actually owned Winx Club

Riven never is one to show emotion or let himself get stepped on, but what would happen to him when a certain fairy enters his world leaving him with no defenses what so ever. Well we all know that Riven doesn't really fit the mold they set up for him at Alfea, but I guess that's why they invented fanfiction, genius!! He's perfect here!!!!!! Isn't he? OF COURSE HE IS!!!! Anyways Enjoy!!!! Oh and a bit of adult content.

* * *

There was no doubt in his mind that what he was doing the right thing, Musa deserved so much better than him. So why couldn't he separate himself from her, no skip that "the why," he knew exactly, why he couldn't removed himself from her side was, because like it or not he'd fallen for the raven haired princess. Ever since the girl entered his life he had finally been able to come to a compromise with himself, he was finally able to leave the past in the past and focus on the future.

Still, if anything he didn't want to be in love with her, if anything he wanted to pack up and get the hell out of there. Sure the girl would be upset at first cause, he was more than positive that the girl shared the same feeling as him, which in turn scared him even more, but she would have to get over it, it was for the best after all. She was royalty, while he had to crawl on his hands and knees to get where he was.

Why do you think that after almost four and a half years of "officially" dating her _(Yes they were in there second year of college now)_ he had yet to "completely" claim her as his . He was Riven after all, the desire of each and every girl belonging to the "Official Riven Fan Club" which consisted of four small groups and two larger bodies, over all more than 90 screaming fans girls after him, then again not all of them where girls either and not all of them belonged to that particular group.

Or at least that's what he heard, from an annoying blond that just happen to stop him in the middle of the street the previous day and throw that random information at him, claiming to be the founder of the organization. That is before she jumped him confessing her undying love for him and that everything in the universe pointed to them living happily ever after. She got rejected coldly, obviously, but instead of crying she squealed loudly running off to no doubt exaggerate the truth to her friends.

He was not all that surprised at having a fan club really, he wasn't slow to no realize all the death glares the girls gave Musa when they went out together. Still he was a guy so don't take this the wrong way but, he did also have his needs which needed to be taken care of so they did become useful every once in a while. Over the last four years since him and Musa finally got together, this little _incident_ only happened twice. He loved Musa with every last fiber of his being, that's why he had to protect her from everything… including himself. So when ever he got the urge he would find a girl willing to give him what he needed, but he made it completely clear to them that it was sex and nothing more, so he didn't know why they seemed so upset after he got up, got dressed, and left. It's not like he was going to spend the night or anything, because no matter what love always conquered lust.

But man oh man he couldn't take it anymore, that girl, the one that launched his fantasies and make him melt at her most innocent caresses, he finally reached one conclusion he wanted her and not just that, he needed her. And knowing that he set all these boundaries up for himself he couldn't help but want to throw them all into a shredder and watch them disappear. Even as he watched her now he had the urge to walk up to her and indulge her with kisses from head to toe, but of course he didn't.

Instead he kept up his cool façade and made no sign of discomfort what so ever, instead he waited, leaned against the wall and stared up at the sky, waiting for his goddess to make her exit from the music store he was leaning against. He was getting impatient to say the least, how long could it take Musa to buy one CD? He was about to go in there and pull her out of there against her own will, but as soon as he lowered his head from watching the clouds, he was met with a beautiful intense blue gaze which made all his annoyance race away.

"Sorry I took so long, I couldn't decide which CD to pick, so I decided to spoil myself and get both." She said giggling holding up the colorful bag containing her prize

" Well god it took you long enough MUSA!" He said in a stubborn tone giving her a annoyed look.

She pouted before letting a smirk overcome her features, standing up on her tiptoes she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her body fully against him which was easy considering his back was still leaning against the wall.

He instantly stiffened under her grasp, Riven was never comfortable with public display of affection, and since they were standing in front of a music store , this definitely went in that category. Plus the thoughts he were having a few second ago were not helping him keep his composure.

"Well then how can I make it up to you ,huh?" She asked in a seductive tone pressing herself closer to him, admiring his nicely build figure. He was really quite muscular but slim not bulky, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Having a boyfriend with a body this sexy, along with his gorgeous face, that looked so cute with that pout of his . She was so close to him, she could inhale every breath he let out and take in that completely and utterly male essence of his. But what really kept her hypnotized was that gaze of him, those breathtaking violet eyes of his that only ever showed real emotion to her. That's what kept her where she was, unable to move away. Her intensions were only to give him a light kiss on the cheek, to thank him for waiting for her and a tiny tease, but as soon as her eyes locked on to his, her innocent intentions were wiper away and left her longing to kiss something else.

Slowly she lifted her face up a little and planted a small kiss upon his lips, but what he did next shocked the hell out of her and caused her to drop her bag containing her new CDs.

In a split second before she even had a chance to pull back after the one second kiss he grabbed he waist and turned them around pressing her against the wall instead, her mouth opened from the surprise of having been slammed against a cold brick wall and that was his cue. His tongue immediately invades her warm mouth, not leaving any dip or space untouched. He pressed himself closer immediately becoming addicted to her taste, this was the first time he ever kissed her like this since he was sure he wouldn't be able to control himself even if he was just kissing her, and he was right. Out of instinct from his other _experiences_, his hand traveled down from it's spot on her waist eager to hold something else.

She couldn't breath, she couldn't think, she couldn't even open her eyes to assure herself that this was all real. What was she suppose to do?! Never in her life had she ever been in this predicament. Never before had Riven kissed her with this much passion, sure they had their lustful moments before but never like this. She was so lost that she couldn't even kiss him back like she longed to, But as soon she felt his hand moving down from it's position on her waist that's when her brain jump started again and she started to freak, where exactly was that hand going to land? Out of instinct she did the only thing, she could think of doing, she bit down…hard.

He felt an sharp pain disturb the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling, it took him a while to pin point where it came from, the taste was what shot him back to reality. The familiar taste of his blood tainting that sweet sacred taste that was purely Musa. That's when he realized it, this was Musa, the most innocent thing in his life, she wasn't like other girl, this wasn't suppose to be happening to her, no she was too valuable to be treated this way.

And that's when it happened his brain managed to come to the conclusion that Musa bit him, meaning she wanted him off NOW, he instantly jumped back a good two feet. He looked down at the ground fearing what he might see when he looked up. When he finally summoned the courage to lift his head what he saw shocked him, and he was flooded with a rush of emotions. Her back was pressed against the wall her palms resting flat on the wall by her sides, but when he looked at her face, he had a huge desire to jump her again. Her cheeks had a delicious shade of pick sprinting across them and her eyes were hazed over with lust.

Her full lips were slightly open and swollen from the attention they just received and here chest was rising up and down rapidly, trying to catch the breath he had stolen from her, a pleasing thought crossed his mind but he shook it away instantly.

He didn't trust his voice at the moment so instead he decided to look around and see how many witnesses Musa had if she wanted to call him out on rape. But of course he would plead guilty it was the least he could do since he did in fact jump her. Although it seemed that he would have a good chance if he were to choose the alternative, since the street was empty, except for a couple of girls who just turned the corner up ahead, but he was sure they didn't see anything. Well it's now or never he thought.

"Musa I'm reall-" That's all he got to for Musa cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"It's fine, forget it, we uh, better get going." She said nervously leaning down to get the bag she dropped during the incident and straightening out her clothes, before walking back over to his bike, not making any eye contact what so ever.

Once they were both seated properly on his motor bike, helmets on, they sped away quickly back to their proper schools before curfew hit, since there was a pretty good distance between the two.

_Little did they know that things were going to get very interesting in the days to come._

* * *

So what did you think? I know it seems kind of pointless now , but don't worry there really is a plot too this and a lot better then it sounds right now. And no Riven isn't just in it for the good stuff, even if I made it seem that way. I just wanted to get a few things out there first.

Well make sure to leave me a review, they motivate me to work harder and get the chapter out to you sooner. Thanks!


	2. So what's the secret!

Disclaimer: Don't worry I'm almost there $1.09, $1.10, $1.11 yup at this rate I'll own Winx Club in approximately… Never.

Well here we go another chapter, man am I getting lazy or what?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Previously on why can't I stay_

"_Musa I'm reall-" That's all he got to for Musa cut him off before he could finish his sentence._

"_It's fine, forget it, we uh, better get going." She said nervously leaning down to get the bag she dropped during the incident and straightening out her clothes, before walking back over to his bike, not making any eye contact what so ever. _

_Once they were both seated properly on his motor bike, helmets on, they sped away quickly._

* * *

He sped quickly down the streets of magix almost like he was in a race to get her back to her dorm. She made sure to tighten her grip around him, she really didn't care what his problem was. She for one was going to enjoy the rest of the ride there, so she leaned down closer to him and snuggled into his muscular back, and let herself relax against him.

A few more blocks and he would be there, then he could go home, take a cold shower and forget any of this ever happened. He just needed to focus and completely forget all of this. Unfortunately that was easier said then done it was almost as if she could read his mind. He had a feeling that Musa enjoyed seeing him suffer since, she just had to go and hold him tighter, he was already having trouble keeping his nerves under check. He stepped on the pedal tighter determined to make that light up ahead since right past it was Musa's school. Luckily he caught it right before it turned.

He quickly drove up to the main entrance and removed his helmet shaking out his magenta locks. Musa signed before she hesitantly loosened her grip on him and got off. "Whydidwehavetogetheresofast" she mumbled quickly, he knew it wasn't meant to be heard by him, none the less he heard it. Still her eyes instantly lit up while she handed him his helmet with a smile.

"Well thanks for the amazing day." She told him leaning down for a kiss.

"No problem." he said quickly putting his helmet back on nearly hitting her in the face.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then." She said blushing from being rejected so openly.

She was about to walk away but halfway through her turn she felt his hand take hold of hers. She turned her attention back to him.

"Riven?"

He pulled her closer to where he was. It wasn't her fault after all that he couldn't keep his damn hormones under check.

She was surprised to say the least it wasn't like Riven to go apologizing. Still she was reluctant to ruin the moment. She visibly shivered when the hand holding hers started to slowly move up her arm, lightly held her shoulder for a second then cupped her cheek tenderly.

Why did she have to be so damn affected by him, no matter what she did, when ever he touched her, her mind had no say in the matter her body just reacted instantly. She wanted to see what he was feeling so badly. She wanted nothing more than to rip that helmet off his head and stare deep into those violet eyes of his, those eyes she knew she fell in love with from the moment she saw them.

Unfortunately the moment ended way to soon for both of their liking. He would have stayed longer but he really did need to get going, so slowly and reluctantly he removed his hand from her soft pale skin.

Musa for one wasn't to happy about that action, because while he was still preoccupied with looking into her eyes she took that as her cue, she pulled his helmet off and eagerly placed her lips over his.

She was done taking order, she had enough of that back at the palace, if she wanted to kiss her boyfriend then screw the universe she was going too.

She quickly placed her hands behind his head to keep him from moving, she knew Riven didn't like to be challenged, she just couldn't help herself.

It just felt so right having his soft lips beneath hers, she could tell he wasn't about to kiss her back since he hadn't moved an inch since she started, although she was quite sure she could fix that.

She moaned against his lips and seductively sucked on his bottom lip wanting some reaction from him. She wanted to taste him again just like she had less than an hour ago, he was just that addicting. After a couple more failed attempts she was finally going to retreat and just walk into her school with the little dignity she had left, but as soon as she lost contact with him, that's when he finally decided to do something.

Before she could even stand up straight, he was on his feet, bike completely forgotten leaving it to fall over. He expertly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her firmly against him.

They looked into each others eyes for a brief second before Musa stepped up on her tip toes, while Riven on the other hand leaned down to meet her half way.

Their lips met shyly at first, but that was soon taken care of. Not even a second into the kiss and they were already at it again. He kissed her almost as if his life depended on it, but made sure to maintain his boundaries this time and not over do it.

Musa was the first to pull away though, she pressed her forehead against his briefly before running back into her school, she didn't want to miss curfew after all plus she got what she wanted.

Great now he was late…again.

Musa entered her room quietly and shut the door behind her, smiling softly to herself.

* * *

"SUMMER IN TWO DAYS YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WE HEARD YOU THE FIRST THIRTY TIMES STELLA!!!!!" Yelled the rest of the Winx club in unison.

The Winx were currently in their dorms packing up everything they would be needing for the summer, since everyone knows no teaching goes on the last two days of school.

_Meanwhile_

"I have to stop this now! No more, man it wasn't suppose to go this far."

"Why can't I stay!" He screamed punching the bathroom mirror, shattering the glass. He stood there a few minute trying to calm his breathing, plus he was buying time. Helia was not dumb, not in the least there was no way he didn't here the glass shatter, and Helia also wasn't one to keep his mouth shut when he could offer advise.

Riven finally decided to step out of bathroom, he needed to talk to someone anyways.

Helia was sitting on his bed ready a book on the study of art and the study of a dream (fascinating) anyways he was about to flip the page when he heard glass shatter, out of instinct and his training he jumped up and quickly went into a fighting stance. That's when he realized that the sound came from the bathroom, and if he could remember correctly Riven was just in there.

Oh well, he would see what happened as soon as he came out. He laid back down on his bed and decided to play it cool until Riven came out. No sooner had he gotten comfy Riven came walking out of the bathroom, the first thing he notice was the smaller towel wrapped around his hand that was starting to turn red, being a genius of course Helia figured it out.

"So what did the bathroom mirror ever do to you, we all know your reflection isn't all that friendly but did you really have to kill it?" He said with humor trying to get on his good side.

Fortunately it worked.

"Haha, you think your funny don't cha? Riven said sitting on the bed opposite of Helia wrapping some bandages around his cut hand.

"So are you going to talk or make me pull t out of you." Helia asked

"Talk about what? I have no idea what you're talking about man."

" Right so I guess I do have to force it out of you. Well then maybe we can start with, what was it, oh yea "Why can't I stay."

" Oh you heard that didn't realize I was said it so loud."

"So what did you mean by " Why can't I stay" You're not special Riven no matter how much you like it here, you still have to go home for the summer like everyone else." Helia said in a sarcastic tone trying to mess with Riven's head and get him to speak, luckily it worked.

Riven stood up, adjusted the towel around his waist and went to lean against a window, releasing a huge sigh.

"Fine, but what I tell you now, you can't tell anyone else. You can keep a secret right?"

"You know I can"

"Alright then, it all started about…"

…

"Wow so what you're not coming back…ever. No! Listen man there has to be another way, you already came this far you can't just throw it all away!!" Screamed Helia standing up.

"Believe me if I had another choice I wouldn't!!!!!!!!" Screamed Riven slamming his fist on the table.

Helia sat back down and brought his hands together you could by the expression on his face that he was thinking hard.

"God!!! I can't think of anything!!" He screamed after a few minutes, falling back on the bed.

"Trust me I thought about this one long and hard and it's best for me and _her_."

"Yea _her. _WAIT WHAT ABOUT MUSA!!" Asked Helia

"Easy, I end it... tonight"

* * *

My summer is so boring!!!!!! Well at least i get to sleep in late :p. Anyways there you go I'm done with this chapter FINALLY!!! I'll be updating "What A Trip" next, well see ya!!! Review if you want. ^_^


	3. Riven What Did You Do?

Disclaimer: Winx Club is not owned by me… you happy now?

Thanks to everyone who Reviewed ^_^

* * *

_Previously on Why Can't I Stay?_

_Helia sat back down and brought his hands together you could tell by the expression on his face that he was thinking hard._

"_God!!! I can't think of anything!!" He screamed after a few minutes, falling back on the bed._

"_Trust me I thought about this one long and hard and it's best for me and her."_

"_Yea her. _

_WAIT WHAT ABOUT MUSA!!" Asked Helia_

"_Easy, we end it tonight"_

* * *

"So just like that then." Said Helia

"Well what did you expect?" Asked Riven

"Well at least tell me more about this girl at, what's she like. Is she really worth it, giving up your entire life, giving up Musa the girl you love for her?" Asked Helia

"Well what do you expect me to do, I owe her. I can't turn my back on her she's counting on me to be there for her. I'm responsible for her now that… well you know."

"Yea I guess you're right so how exactly do you plan to break the news to Musa. Do you really believe Musa's just going to let you go after all you been through to just you know through your life away."

"You think I'm throwing my life away? For once in my life I think I finally made the right choice about something. I got this girl into this, if only I had been more careful none of this would have happened."

"So when did you get the news?"

"About two months ago. I decided to at least finish the school year before I went to get her."

"Where is this girl now?"

Well…

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! _

AHHHHHHHH!!! They screamed. The sound of someone knocking on the door scared the shit out of both of them, Riven even fell off the bed. He mumbled a few curses before answering the door.

As soon as he opened the door Timmy came in with a goofy smile on his face.

"Sorry was I interrupting something" He asked

"Not at all you just surprised us." Said Helia

"So what's with the goofy grin." Asked Riven

"Well guys I have great news, the girls invited us to have lunch tomorrow. After they finish packing since school is officially over by then." He said happily

He could tell by the look of displeasure on Riven's face that he wasn't looking forward to it. Still he knew better than to ask, he just figured Musa and him had another argument or something.

"Well see you guys later." He said before exiting the room

"See ya" answered Helia

"Great you see how the world's out to get me, I mean really!" Riven threw his hands up and fell to the ground with a huff.

"So how exactly are you going to tell Musa again that you… well you know and now because of that, you have a you know what, to take care of. Asked Helia

"I haven't gotten quite there yet"

"Well I don't really see why you have to break up with Musa in the first place. You can deny it all you want but I know as well as you, that like it or not you fell in love with her. I mean you could always pick up were you left off with her when you get back. That is if you ever come back." Said Helia scratching the back of his head nervously

"What are you some kind of idiot or something!!!" Do you seriously think this is something that will get fixed over night. This is a breathing living thing that I have no idea how to take care of. This is extremely delicate plus it has absolutely nothing to do with Musa, why drag her into my mess.

Look this girl is going to need me there to help her get through this. My parents were never there for me and I'm not going to let this kid go through the same thing I did. It's not a simple life, trust me.

Plus do you truly believe that me and Musa could ever get back together after this or that she would even wait for me. I mean come on, even if none of this ever happened, Musa can do so much better than me. Musa deserves so much more than I can offer her. She's a princess damn it, I'm just well… me. I couldn't bare it if I ended up making her life a living hell. I'm known for messing up I'm not like sky, Mr. Prince Charming I'm Riven for crying out loud. I mean do you really believe I can make Musa happy, especially now.

I haven't even been able to find out where my happiness in life lies, how in the world am I suppose to offer Musa happiness or even this girl. Plus look how messed up my life is, isn't this proof enough that I'm just no good for her for either one of them?" Finished Riven

"Aright I'm sorry I even suggested it." said Helia in his defense

"But you know none of would have ever happened if you thought your actions through in the first place" He added quickly

"I know I just couldn't help it." Riven answered

"But you know what in stead of meeting the girls tomorrow, I think I'll just text Musa what's going on. I mean I lose my pride but at least I come out alive that way." Riven said whipping out his phone

"Oh no you don't, you're going to tell her face to face, you had the balls to get yourself into this mess you better have them to tell the girl you love what's really going on." He said swiping the phone away from Riven

"Yea you're right" sighed Riven walking towards his suitcase to get some clothes, since he was still in his towel, but half way there he turned back and tackled Helia to the ground.

"HAND OVER THE PHONE WE CAN DO THIS THE EASY OR THE HARD WAY!!!!!!!" He screamed

"NO!!!! STOP BEING A COWARD!!" Screamed back Helia

"THIS IS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!! GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!!" Responded Riven

"YOU CAN'T TEXT MESSAGE BREAK-UP!!"

_RING! RING! RING!_

They froze.

"Umm you goanna get that" asked Helia

"Give me that!" Riven said snatching his phone back.

"Talk." He said answering the phone

…

"Oh hey Musa" He said giving Helia a shut up right or I'll kill you look, and that's when he realized that he still had Helia pinned under him. They both quickly scrambled off each other, stood up, puffed out their chests, cleared their throats, gave each other a thumbs up before walking separate directions.

"So Musa you were saying"

…

"uh huh"

…

"Right, yea Timmy told me"

….

"You know what I think I'm busy then though"

…

"I'm um brushing my…um dorm carpet"

…

" Well yea it's pretty important, who doesn't want to come back to a nicely brushed dorm room floor."

…

"Oh so my needs are stupid now."

…

"I don't even like lunch I'm more of a Brunch type of guy"

…

"It is too a meal and I'll have you know I'm plenty Stupid."

…

"No I'm pretty sure it was orange with purple polka dots"

…

"Yea I liked that…a lot"

…

"yea fine whatever I'll be there, we need to talk anyways."

…

"Bye"

"So what did she say?" Asked Helia walking back into the room.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Said Riven throwing his phone on his bed.

"So did you tell her?"

"Man weren't you the one who told me not to do it over the phone" Said Riven

"Just making sure dude"

"She told me to meet her in front of this coffee place tomorrow for breakfast instead of lunch, since she finished packing earlier today."

"I guess tomorrow's it then. So how do you think she's going to take the news."

"Well knowing Musa I'm probably not getting out of it without a few bruises"

"Well we better get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us" Said Helia

"Don't I know it."

* * *

He made sure to take extra short slow steps and pretend to get distracted by the smallest of things. He really wasn't looking forward to arriving at his destination, if anything he dreaded the feeling. This was probably the hardest thing he would have to do in his lifetime.

Unfortunately no matter how slow he moved he was still moving and eventually he would get there and eventually was now.

"Well it's now or never" He told himself how he wished he could choose never.

* * *

Well there you have it!!!!! Hope this keeps you busy for a while since I'm off to camp for a week. Review ^_^


	4. Meet who exactly!

Disclaimer: I'm still working on owning Winx Club but unfortunately they keep losing the owner ship papers in the mail.

Special thanks to** musaandriven101** and **KagHieiLuver **BIG PANDA HUGS FOR YOU!!!!

* * *

_Previously On Why Cant I Stay_

_He made sure to take extra short slow steps and pretend to get distracted by the smallest of things. He really wasn't looking forward to arriving at his destination, if anything he dreaded the feeling. This was probably the hardest thing he would have to do in his lifetime._

_Unfortunately no matter how slow he moved he was still moving and eventually he would get there and eventually was now._

"_Well it's now or never." He told himself. How he wished he could choose never._

_

* * *

_

Walking up to a small café on the corner of something or another, he spotted Musa sitting at one of the outside tables. Hesitantly he walked up to the table she was at and sat across from her. Seeing her face bright up at the sight of him made his spirit drop even more.

He took at deep breath and decided to at least enjoy this last meeting with her as long as he could. He reached across the table and took hold of one of her hands, giving her a small smile. He was definitely going to miss her but it was for the best.

Seconds later a young waitress came to take their order, once she was done she gave Riven a flirtatious smile before walking away. Musa glared at her but was grateful that Riven paid no attention to her he seemed distracted for some reason. Their order arrived a short while later. She wasn't stupid she knew something was bothering him she knew him far too well.

"So are you going to clue me in or just sit there." She asked.

He wasn't even going to deny it, this was it, there was no more running away from this point. Still he wanted to break it to her as easily as possible, he did love her after all.

"Have you ever wanted something so bad that you're willing to do anything to obtain it, even if it means letting it go?" He Asked

"What?" She answered with a confused look sitting back in her seat

"Musa I don't think I can do this anymore, I can't see someone with dreams yet to accomplish."

"Ok stop talking shit and tell me what's going on already." She said pulling her hand away from him and sitting up straight.

"What I'm trying to say is… I can't see _you_ anymore. You Musa have your whole future ahead of you, mine on the other hand stops as of today.

"EXCUSE ME!" She screamed standing up abruptly.

"What do you mean you can't see me anymore?" She said, tears spilling down her face.

No matter how much it hurt him to see her like this. He needed to finish what he started.

"Musa calm down you're causing a scene." He said reaching out to her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" She screamed

" Damn it Musa stop acting like a child so I can explain things to you."

"What's there to explain that you're breaking up with me because of some stupid life theory of yours." She screamed.

"No just here me out." He said standing up, walking to the other side of the table coming face to face with her. He wanted to hold her but decided against it.

"Start talking." She said through gritted teeth, you could see her small form shaking.

Taking a deep breath he prepared himself to tell Musa exactly why he couldn't see her anymore. Why he couldn't love her anymore. Why they couldn't spend hours awake on the phone anymore. Why all the bonds between them had to be let go.

When suddenly out of the corner of his eyes he saw two motor cycles coming full speed down the road ahead. For a moment his whole mind went blank it's like someone put the world in slow motion and the only thing heard was the rumble of the bike engines. Until finally everything went back to its normal state. He'd only seen those types of bikes one other time in his life and it wasn't a pretty memory to recall. His heart rate sped up immensely and he thought he would faint at that moment.

Taking one quick look at Musa and without even thinking he grabbed her arm and ran, ran like death itself was chasing them, because it very well could be.

What is wrong with him one second he's breaking up with her the next he's dragging he's to god knows where.

"LET GO, YOU'RE HURTING ME!" She screamed struggling to get out of his grasp.

" SHUT-UP AND RUN!!!" He screamed in a tone of total command that instantly had Musa's legs pumping faster.

Riven loosened his grip on her arm and slid his hand down ,taking hold of her hand instead.

After who knows how many alley ways, secret passages, random peoples homes or family barbeques later they finally came to a stop. Musa was panting ready to just lay there on the ground and wait for someone to notice her and call the cops. She took a look around and realized she was no where near her side of town. They were at a apartment complex and not the good kind either. The place looked run down and you could tell that over half of the apartments weren't livable. Why the hell would Riven drag her to such a filthy place. And what were they running from in the first place, if he was looking for some place safe let her be the first to say this was not it.

Riven had yet to let go of her hand which made her feel a little better at least he still cared somewhat. She was about to ask for an explanation but just seeing him made her shut her mouth immediately. The look on his face was one she never witnessed on him before. It was a look of terror crossed with uncertainty. She almost had the idea that somewhere in their run she hit her head and it was no longer Riven holding her arm but some complete stranger. That's when fear started to make it's way into her, if Riven was worried then that means she should be damned close to terrified.

"Come on lets go." He whispered never letting go of her hand. She walked without saying a word. They made their way to the other side of the lot before walking up some stairs that led to the up stair apartments. She was cautious every step she took, who knew how sturdy this staircase was. Once they were on top they headed down the hallway she had her eye on the very last door, but of course knowing Riven that was too obvious he stopped at the one before it and took out a pair of keys.

Now she was really confused but not as confused as what happened as soon as he inserted the key. The old wooden door was replaced with a holographic one that turned blue with three different scanners on it. Riven placed both hand one of the devices, as soon as it read confirmed it disappeared, but there were two left. He then bent over until he was at eye level with the second which also was confirmed shortly after. There was one left and for this one Riven bit down on his right thumb drawing blood before pressing it against the last gadget. After downloading all the data it finally spoke "permission granted" and disappeared leaving the rusted door once again in its place.

Musa was so done, she didn't even want to try and guess what was behind that door after that little display nothing could surprise her, or so she thought. She looked up at Riven who still had yet to let go of her hand. He looked down at her and he looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it. After what seemed like forever he put the key in the door knob only this time it opened and they stepped inside.

The place wasn't half as bad as she expected just goes to show you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. The place actually had a very homey feel to it. It was small that's for sure but still she could totally see herself in it. She was about to take a look around when suddenly

"RUBY!!" Yelled Riven

She stared at him for a second thinking he would say something, but he didn't so she took it upon herself to set things straight. She blinked once twice until finally

"RIVEN YOU STUPID WOMONIZER!!!!! SO THIS IS WHY YOU WANTED TO DUMP ME RIGHT? TIRED OF HAVING TWO OR THREE, HOW MANY GIRLS DO YOU HAVE EXACTLY. WHAT!! IS ONE GIRL NOT ENOUGH TO FILL YOUR NEEDS. MAN I SHOULD HAVE KNOW. THEY WARNED ME THEY ALL WARNED ME BUT DID I LISTEN NO, NO I DIDN'T. AND WHAT BREAKING MY HEART WASN'T ENOUGH YOU HAD TO LITERALLY DRAG ME HERE AND RUB IT IN MY FACE!!!! AND WHO THE HELL IS RUBY EXACTLY?! YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE THE BIGGEST URGE TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU RIGHT NOW!!!"

She made her point by kicking him in the shin but with her luck he didn't even flinch.

You have no idea how furious she was, he was her life she gave him everything. Then he just goes and stabs her in the back like that. She was so done no way in hell was she going to let him make a fool out of her again. She turned on her heels and headed towards the door more than ready to leave this place.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!!" She screamed pointing a accusing finger at him.

She reached for the door only to find herself being hit with some invisible force and being knocked over onto her back. It didn't hurt but the humiliation that's what did, who knew it was physically possible to actually fall on your pride.

She could hear Riven walking towards her but she'd rather lay there on her back in the middle of his living room then accept his help. She knew it was childish but she had a right to be after all he put her through. She was already biting her lip to keep from crying she wouldn't give him the pleasure.

He reached out a hand to her but she only repaid him with a glare and stayed perfectly still. After a second or two he finally gave up and sat down crossed legged beside her. Which didn't sit to well with her, but she didn't complain.

"So are you ready to sit down and talk like adults or sit there like a spoiled brat?" He asked

"Don't waste your breath." She hissed

"Damn it, RUBY WHERE ARE YOU!" He screamed out again

"I DON'T WANT TO MEET THAT BITCH!" She screamed standing up ready to blast that door down.

"Look Musa I tolerated a lot out of you today, but I'm not going to let you insult my…"

"Your what huh, your girlfriend? The girl you've been cheating on me with, the slut who stole your love away from me." She asked in a low whisper tilting her head down

"Well if you would shut up I would tell you." He said

"Tell me what exactly?!" She asked her anger rising again. "That while I'm sitting at home you're over here doing that-" Before she could even blink he clamped his hand over her mouth and spun her around to face the doorway.

"Musa, meet my sister…Ruby."

He mind when completely blank as she processed the words that just came out of his mouth. Sister - My - Ruby - Meet - Musa … MUSA MEET MY SISTER RUBY!!!! The words echoed over and over in her head until the whole framed shattered and she was thrown back into reality.

Ok it was more than official, she was the most awful person alive. Standing in front of her was a little girl no more than three feet tall. All her life she'd been told not to jump to conclusion yet there she was doing it anyways. Well what would you expect, you're boyfriend breaks up with you, drags you to a apartment complex and starts screaming out another girls name. Man did she owe him a apology.

Riven let her go and waited for a response, she stumbled slightly before gathering the courage to speak.

"O-oh y-your s-sister." She stuttered out.

"W-well I g-guess that m-makes sense." She said not blinking once, just focusing all her attention on the little girl standing before her. She turned her head to face Riven almost like she was in a sort of trance. She gave him a slow nod before believe it or not fainting right there on the spot.

Great thought Riven catching her before she hit the ground. This turned out to be a bigger mess then he expected, but then again this was Musa he was talking about.

* * *

Well there you go people of the world, for some reason this chapter seems… I don't know blah for some reason. If you have any questions don't hesitate to leave a comment I'll answer it in the next chapter. And yea that's pretty much it until next time ^_^


	5. I need answers to these whys?

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Winx Club, Eggo waffles, Ninja Turtles or anything else that makes a fortune.

Sorry for the wait! As a token of appreciation for continuing to follow the story I made this chapter extra long.

* * *

**Review Response Time-**

musaandriven101: Thanks I'm really glad you liked the chapter.

Neon-Night-Light : Riven was hiding the fact that he had a little sister you'll see why in this chapter. I kind of made it seem like something else in the beginning you know for dramatic effect.

KagHieiLuver: Yup love is pain and thank you.

MacabreXpurinsesu: Yea that part was a little confusing. He basically just told her a lot of nonsense and said that he couldn't see her anymore without really giving her a valid explanation. Thanks.

Franshes: Thank you so much, I love getting reviews like yours, well then again I love all reviews. The idea just popped into my head one day and I just had to write. I'm glad you enjoyed it. You'll find out more about Ruby in this chapter.

LunarandSolarEclipse: Awesome, I'm really glad you liked my stories. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter just as much as the others, well later.

Fairy Of Anime: I'll try to update as soon as possible, love your name by the way, thanks for the review.

RvenLovesMusa4ever: Thanks! I plan to. Enjoy ^_^

* * *

_Previously on Why Can't I Stay-_

_Ok it was more than official, she was the most awful person alive. Standing in front of her was a little girl no more than three feet tall. All her life she'd been told not to jump to conclusion yet there she was doing it anyways. Well what would you expect, you're boyfriend breaks up with you, drags you to a apartment complex and starts screaming out another girls name. Man did she owe him a apology._

_Riven let her go and waited for a response, she stumbled slightly before gathering the courage to speak._

_"O-oh y-your s-sister." She stuttered out._

_"W-well I g-guess that m-makes sense." She said not blinking once, just focusing all her attention on the little girl standing before her. She turned her head to face Riven almost like she was in a sort of trance. She gave him a slow nod before believe it or not fainting right there on the spot._

_Great thought Riven catching her before she hit the ground. This turned out to be a bigger mess then he expected, but then again this was Musa he was talking about._

* * *

Carefully he laid the unconscious girl down on the living room couch. He made sure to position her so she wouldn't fall, he didn't need another reason for her to hate him. He definitely owed her an explanation but that would have to come later.

Turning to his newly discovered younger sister he decided to go ahead and get her ready for the day. After all this was the last time he'd ever see Magix again.

"So breakfast?" He asked.

The little girl nodded enthusiastically before skipping away to the kitchen, expecting her brother to follow. Taking one final look at the sleeping girl on his couch, he went to make his sister something to eat. This outta be interesting.

* * *

_What are you doing?!_

_No! _

_Put it there…I said THERE!_

_STOP!!!_

_WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

"Ugh, What the hell?" Muttered Musa. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she took a quick look around the room. Slightly disorientated it took her a few minutes to figure exactly what she was looking for. When she couldn't find anything familiar a twinge of panic struck her. Confused and slightly frightened she threw the thin, blue blanket covering her to the ground.

Wrapping her arms around her knees she rested her head on them took a few deep breaths, and tried desperately to remember what happed and why she was on someone's couch taking a nap?

"WAIT! WHAT? NAP?" She asked herself looking in every direction. That's when it hit her.

SHE WAS SUPPOSE TO MEET RIVEN FOR BREAKFAST!! That realization alone had her jumping back into action.

"MAN WHAT TIME IS IT?" She screamed searching for her cell phone but gave up when she couldn't get it out of her pocket.

Flipping off the couch she really didn't expect it to be so high up. Tumbling onto the floor she landed in a heap, tangled in the blanket she herself threw down.

"Great." She groaned rubbing the back of her head.

Sitting cross legged on the floor she came to realize that not only was she not in her dorm, she wasn't even in her school. Standing up in a panic she made a run for the closest door. Taking a hold of the door knob she was more than ready to get the hell out of there.

Feeling a jolt of energy run through her, she blinked. In the split second that it took her to do a task as simple as blinking she found herself lying on her back in the middle of the living room. She didn't even feel it when the force from the door threw her back. The only thing she felt was a soft thud when she hit the ground.

In a way that sort of felt like déjà vu, like it happened before. Clearing her head from the shock she tried to remember what the heck she was doing here. Staring up at the ceiling she couldn't help but think that it looked a bit familiar. The color, the texture, yea she definitely seen it before. Ok so maybe she hadn't completely lost it yet.

"Oh" She gasped. That's was the second it all rushed back to her. The memories flooded her mind one slide after the other of the troublesome morning she lived through.

Riven.

His sister.

Life in general.

Lying there on the carpeted floor every single last memory came flooding back to her. Everything from the motor cycle guys, to the loud scream fest she gave, to the little girl Riven called his sister. She closed her eyes ready to just fall back into a peaceful slumber right there on the floor and forget this whole day all together. Maybe if she wished really hard it would disappear.

Unfortunately Musa wasn't lucky enough to go back to sleep. After a few relaxing breaths she opened her eyes and focused on her surroundings. Something was up, where in the world was Riven and what's her name. Rosy, Resy … RUBY! That's it. She was so focused on her that she didn't even notice anything else. She really needed to get her head straight.

What was that? She thought staying silent. She was tempted to hold her breath.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

There it was again, and that beeping combined with

"_Stop! Stand back!!!"_

and the thin, almost see through blanket of smoke starting to fill up the room, yea something was definitely amiss.

Without even thinking she stood up stumbling slightly she ran towards the kitchen since that's where the smoke was coming from. She started coughing slightly but kept going, it wasn't that bad yet.

It didn't even occur to her to use her magic. She fanned her hand through the air trying to clear it and kept her head down low. After nearly tripping and falling to her death, she finally made it to kitchen. Relieved she looked up.

Wow, she probably expected everything but what awaited her. She really should have taken it more seriously, but what she saw had her practically fall to the ground out of laughter. Riven seemed to be in quite a predicament.

Something on top of the stove was burning, what it was was too far gone for her to even guess. But that wasn't the funny part. Apparently Riven missed a lesson on fire extinguishing in hero school, because the more he hit it the with the kitchen rag the more it grew. He looked mad like he was seconds from tackling the flame, whatever good that would do. He had a bucket filling in the sink that he was trying to reach with an outstretched hand.

He was no where close and the water dripping on the floor had him slipping every few seconds. The fire extinguisher on the wall was his next target, but it was too far from the stove where he was hitting the flame. His facial expression were what got her, he went from surprised to jumping around on one leg to mad practically growling.

Ruby on the other hand was on top of the kitchen table, a good distance from the danger, jumping and screaming at her brother to just blow on it; filling her cheeks up with air and then blowing it out to demonstrate for him.

Musa just couldn't help it, she burst out laughing; it was physically impossible for her not to. Riven just looked so funny jumping around like he was, practically slipping on all the water spilling onto the floor..

Riven glared at her but quickly went back to the problem at hand. He needed to concentrate and Musa wasn't helping.

Running over to the fire extinguisher, Musa quickly unhooked it and tried to get it to work. She read the instructions quickly and followed as directed. After many failed attempts she checked it only to find out it was empty.

"Who in their right mind keeps a fire extinguisher that doesn't extinguish fires?" She asked, dropping it to the floor.

Running over to the sink where the water was overflowing out of the bucket she took it. It was heavy but she managed not bothering to turn the water off. She was about to hand it to Riven only to end up slipping on the water that was practically drowning the kitchen floor.

Musa decided she had more than enough meetings with Riven's floors to last a life time, and staring up at his ceiling was starting to annoy her. And on top of that she was now completely soaked in water and the smoke was getting thicker.

She heard snickering from above her. Irritated she looked up to see Riven offering her a helping hand. His posture was tense but his face showed amusement. She could see he was trying fairly hard not to burst out laughing like she had earlier. Some self control she had.

Glaring at him she reached up grasping his strong hand. She smiled at him before kicking his foot making him lose his balance, pulling him down. The only thing she didn't anticipate was that he would end up falling directly on top of her.

She held her breath and shut her eyes as his face was only centimeters away from hers. She could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. Her breathing sped up and she was starting to regret her little act of revenge.

Struggling to breath she could hear her heart racing he didn't even have to be touching her to affect her this way. She knew if she opened her eyes that would be the end, she really didn't trust herself enough not to jump him. Cautiously she opened her eyes only to be greeted by his. Their noses were barely gazing, but she could already feel her body reacting to his, he was hypnotizing to say the least. Apparently when he fell he managed to get just as soaked as she was or maybe it was the water drenching them from above. Watching the way his hair dripped and framed his face she swallowed to keep from drooling like an idiot.

Managed to catch himself just in time, so that he wouldn't end up hurting Musa was hard enough. Now he was faced with the even bigger problem of having to control himself, and not letting his eyes wonder over the girl beneath. He knew the blouse she wore early would be completely transparent thanks to her incredible ability of staying on her feet and not falling onto a flooded kitchen floor. Taking a deep breath he gently pushed back the loose strands of hair that fells over her face. He heard her take a sharp inhale as he did this better yet felt, they were chest to chest now.

He knew better than to let himself get further attached. The other day at the music store was proof enough that he shouldn't let himself get distracted when he's around her. Yet she was so addicted that he couldn't help but want her near him, no matter how much it would end up hurting him in the long run. The simple fact that she now knew about Ruby didn't change what he knew was best for her. It only meant he needed to get her out all the sooner before she too became involved.

He needed to get up and get back to work, the water everywhere was keeping the fire at bay, but it wouldn't hold it long. Right when he was about to lift himself he felt himself get pulled down. His lips greeted with a warm, soft pair gliding over his. Musa right hand was firmly placed on the back of his neck keeping him in place. While her left glided through his magenta locks.

She didn't know what she was doing, all she knew was that she liked it. When she didn't feel him responding she opened her moth sucking on his upper lip gathering as much courage as she could. She could honestly say she forgot about everything else including the fire. That's how much her mind wondered when she was around him.

It's not that she didn't have an effect on him, she did really. But he knew better, this wasn't the time nor the place, damn it may not even be the right lifetime to tell the truth. Plus in case she didn't notice before the kitchen wasn't faring to well. So with a heavy hearty he reached back to remove Musa's hand lifting his lips off hers. The look in her eyes made him flinch, she was hurt, but he couldn't worry about that now.

He heard a sharp child like scream. His head instantly snapped to that direction. Ruby! His little sister needed him, NOW! That's what his job was after all and he didn't kidnap her just so he could end up making her life a living hell. No he intended to do better then their parents, he was going to make her life what a child's life was suppose to be like.

Wrapping an arm tightly around Musa's waist he quickly got both of them back on their feet. Musa wrapped her arms around his neck to help him. She really didn't know what to say, so she stayed silent. Once they were both back on their feet he immediately released, but ended up almost having to pry her arms off him. Musa's face was still red and obvious her head was somewhere else at the moment. Guess he would have to figure this one out on his own.

Half of the kitchen was already covered in flames, running to the kitchen table he quickly snatched Ruby off of it who had long ago started crying. Taking her into the living room he set her down and pushed her towards the door.

"Go outside now!" He said

"Can't" She said. Pointing to the door.

"Damn. Musa a little help here!" He shouted in the direction of the kitchen.

Hearing him call her name had her spiraling back to reality. She quickly ran out of the kitchen getting as far away from the flame as possible she looked at him with a shocked expressing.

"What do you want me to do? You're suppose to be a hero, so go ahead do your thing!" She yelled.

"Fine" He said handing Ruby to her.

Watching him run back in there had her heart practically leaping out of her chest.

"Aren't fairy's suppose to have magic or something?" Whispered Ruby burying her face into the side of Musa's neck.

Musa groaned she could literally kick herself for being so stupid. Placing Ruby on the couch she ran back into the kitchen. What could she have possibly been so focused on before that she forgot she was a freakin fairy, a damn good one at that. Oh right…him.

The fire was already halfway out when she got there. She was impressed to say the least, he'd only been in there for a minute, guess they taught him something right back at Red Fountain.

Getting into formation she lifted her hands above her head, said a few chants and directed her magic at the flames. There was no need for transforming something as simple as a house fire was something a graduate of Alfea could do in their sleep. After a minute or so she opened her eyes to find everything as it should be.

The smoke had completely vanished along with the flames and the ocean of water. No sigh at all of there ever even being a flame. She was so involved in admiring her handy work that she didn't even notice Riven walking up to her until he was directly in front of her.

"You ok" He asked

She nodded focusing her attention back on him.

Taking her hand in his, he could feel the shivers coursing through her body, he figured she was just cold. If only it had nothing her soaked clothes.

"Come with me" He said

She gripped his hand tightly and did as she was told letting him lead her to one of the bedrooms down the hallway. She could hear small footsteps following close behind so she knew Ruby was coming.

Entering what she presumed to be Riven's bedroom judging by all the equipment and warrior gear in it; she watched Ruby hop onto his bed. She took hold of the iPod she gave him for Christmas, glancing through it, before making a face and putting it back. Musa took a seat at the desk covered in college books.

This was the only real time that Musa actually got a chance to really, really look at the girl. She wore her pretty reddish-purple hair down, it wasn't styled just simple. It fell perfectly straight, halfway down her back. Her bangs where held to the side with a simple clip and Musa couldn't help but want to reach out and play with it. Her eyes were the exact shade as Riven's, bright but also held a hint of something. She looked beautiful. Wearing a Ninja Turtle's shirt and some pajama bottoms she looked no older then three.

The little girl hopped off the bed and went to stand next to Riven who was busy searching through his closet. She came a bit lower than his knee, so she would probably reach Musa's when she stood.

The more she looked between the two, the more she couldn't deny that this little person was most definitely related to Riven in some way. Even the way she moved reminded her of him, but what bothered her was that they both held that twinge of something that made everything they did seem a little, how could she put this, on edge. Like they both went through something that was not suppose to happen again, but could at any moment.

Which brought her mind back to that morning, who were they running from exactly and why was Riven keeping his sister a secret, and most importantly why did he not want to see her anymore? So many things were running through her mind, but she couldn't bring herself to voice any of them.

Musa sighed she would get to the bottom of it eventually. Ruby was still wearing her pajama's leading Musa to believe that it probably wasn't past noon yet. She was about to ask Riven what time it was, when his voice interrupted her.

"You're not dry yet?" He asked

She was about to ask him how she was expected to dry in three minutes, but then she remembered. She was a fairy. With a snap of her fingers and a twirl of her magic surrounding her, she was dry. Ruby was looking at her like she's never seen a fairy before. Which was hard to believe considering she did live in Magix.

Ruby looked a little skeptical, before taking a step towards her. She reached out her hand and touched the fabric of her shirt.

"It's dry." She said, obviously surprised. She stared at it intently her eyes squinting in deep concentration. Musa looked up at Riven feeling a little nervous under the little girls gaze. Riven just shrugged directing his attention somewhere else.

"How?" Ruby finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Asked Musa

"How did you do it?" She asked again pointing at her clothes.

"Umm…Magic" Answered Musa

"Right." She answered.

"She's never really seen a fairy in action before." Stated Riven picking the girls up.

Musa gave him a skeptical look, but he wasn't paying attention. Ruby was squirming around in his arms.

"You're all wet!" She said laughing out loud.

"Really?" Asked Riven hugging her tighter.

"Yes" She screamed when Riven set her back down.

" Go get dressed?" He said pushing her towards the door.

"Ok." She said skipping away to her room across the hall.

"I'm still hungry you know." She stated quickly before shutting her bedroom door.

Riven sighed before looking down at her. He was about to say something but decided against it. Instead he grabbed the shirt he pulled out of the closet earlier. He quickly pulled his wet T off throwing it wherever, before pulling his dry one on. His pants really weren't that wet so he kept them on.

Turning back to Musa he noticed she had a small blush on her cheeks, but he ignored it. He needed to get his head straight and get on with the day. A lot of things were suppose to happen today, a lot of important things. He already wasted enough time. He, they couldn't afford to waste anymore.

"So how exactly did that natural disaster in your kitchen happen?" Asked Musa trying to end the awkward moment presented to them. He looked distracted, he looked distracted a lot lately and it was starting to worry her.

"Long story." He said walking out of the room

"I have time." She said firmly.

He took a seat at the kitchen table taking a second to look around. She really did do a good job. Following his lead she also took a seat waiting for him to answer. As soon as they were alone his whole mood changed. Did her really not want her anymore? Panic started to make itself known and her eyes started to cloud over with tears, which she somehow managed to hold in.

"Riven." She asked.

"Well you see I was trying to make the kid breakfast cause you know they're suppose to eat." He said

"Yea" Answered Musa happy that he was talking. By the look on his face she figure that it wasn't that he didn't want to talk to her it was just him not wanting to admit that he did something wrong. Relief washed over her maybe things weren't as bad as she thought. After all Riven was still Riven.

"Yea, so I was working on it but I forgot to ……………..and that's how it happened. The universe is obviously against me, no other explanation." He muttered.

"So that's it then" She smiled leaning back in her chair. She hadn't even realized she was leaning forward listening to his story.

"The brilliant Red Fountain graduate, conqueror of realms, bested by Eggo waffles." She laughed, clearly amused.

His eyes narrowed but he stayed silent enjoying the way her eyes lit up when she laughed.

After Musa's laughter died down it once again went silent between the two. Musa was used to his lack of commitment when it came to conversation, but the events of the past few days had her feeling nervous. Gathering up the courage to speak she was about to proceed and ask him the questions that were really swimming around in her head when.

"I'm back." Sang out Ruby smiling before them.

She wore a pair of white shorts and a green soccer shirt and some sneakers. Musa could already tell Ruby wasn't exactly a girly-girl. To tell the truth in a way she kind of reminded Musa of herself when she was a kid. She watched as Ruby handed Riven a yellow hair tie before climbing onto his lap.

Musa couldn't help but smile as Riven struggled to pull Ruby's hair into a high pony tail.

"So who are you?" Asked Ruby addressing Musa. Sitting still for her brother.

"Musa." She answered

"Oh" Said ruby looking up at her brother with a smile that Musa already knew meant trouble.

"So how old are you?" Asked Musa trying to make conversation.

"I'm three." She stated proudly. Musa's mouth opened in shocked. Sure she looked three, but the way she spoke, full sentences, good vocabulary. Not to mention the things she did; I mean man she could already dress herself. Musa would have guessed she was at the very least five. Riven chuckled softly catching a glimpse of Musa's shocked expression. Musa was really expecting him to correct Ruby's answer but he didn't. "So I guess she's really three." Musa mumbled to herself.

"But, but…"

"But what asked?" Asked Ruby sincerely curious.

"Uh, nothing" Musa shook her head.

Riven gave her a look that she hope meant he would explain things to her later.

"There." He said finishing Ruby's ponytail. A complete FAIL in Musa's opinion. Apparently Ruby thought the same thing as she examined her hair. Running her small hands through it.

"What?" Snapped Riven

"Nothing. Thank you Riv." She said jumping off his lap, hugging his leg before running to the other side of the kitchen. She opened the fridge after a few tugs, she was just so small. She rummaged through the fridge for a while before shutting it coming back empty handed.

"Nothing" She stated

"Great. I'll be back in a bit." He said grabbing his jacket. Before coming to a stop before Musa.

"Mind watching her till I get back." He asked not sure if she had unfinished business at her school or not.

"Sure take your time." She answered.

"Awesome." He said walking to the door repeating all the procedures they took to get in. Once he was gone Ruby turned to her.

"So can you fix my hair?" She asked.

"Sure" She answered pulling the band out of her silky hair. "Do you have a brush?"

"Yup, come on." She said taking hold of Musa's hand leading her to her room.

Walking in Musa couldn't help but know right off the bat that something was wrong. First off where was all her stuff. The only thing in the room was her bed, a lamp, and a vanity. There were a few boxes in the corner but nothing seemed to be taken out. One was empty the second one was open but it had little in it just clothes really. The boxes were significantly small she could easily carry both. This couldn't be everything she owned.

She was pulled out of her daze when she felt Ruby place a brush in her hand. She also stood there giving her a confused look.

"You ok." She asked.

"Fine." She answered before running to Riven's room. There were boxes in there too. Now that she looked at it she noticed there was very little in there too, it was just all scattered so it made it look like more. She opened his closet to find it completely empty.

"What?" She asked herself.

He was looking in it earlier this morning, like there was an infinity of things in there. Was he just putting on a show, making her think they were settled in with no intentions of…

"No! He can't." She screamed. Running through the apartment a couple of times it finally sunk in. Everything but what little was in their rooms belonged to the actual apartment. It was already here before they got here. There was nothing solid tying them to the place. They didn't bring anything in, they didn't plan on staying. They weren't staying. Is that what Riven was trying to tell her during breakfast, before she freaked out.

"What's wrong Musa?" She heard a voice ask.

Turning around she spotted Ruby looking at her intensely. Exhausted Musa slumped against the wall allowing herself to slide down to the floor where she sat.

"You're leaving." Whispered Musa allowing her bangs to hide her tearful eyes.

Ruby was confused, a feeling she hated. She was usually always in the know thanks to her incredible ability. She took a seat next to her placing a small hand on her knee.

"You're not suppose to be sad, at least you wouldn't be if you knew." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Asked Musa wiping the tears from her eyes, she needed to calm down.

"A lot of people cry when I'm involved. I'm sorry." She said not meeting Musa's gaze.

"I'm not crying because of you." Musa said not sure why a girl her age would even say something like that.

"I know. You could care less about me, but I'm the reason he's leaving, therefore it's my fault." She answered.

Musa didn't like that. She quickly pulled Ruby into a tight embrace. "You're wrong a child is never to blame for the decisions a grown up chooses to make, it's not your fault. Crying is a human characteristic it just happens you can't control that either. And truth be told I do care about you, a lot" She said in a honest yet stern voice. She could hear Ruby crying softly into her shirt.

They sat there silently. Musa head was pounding. What happened to you ruby? Why am I just now finding out about you? What did you mean by if 'I knew'? What don't I know? She needed to find out she had a sketchy idea of what went on in Riven's past, but he barely talked about it so she couldn't know for sure. Was ruby's the same way, worse maybe. She shivered at the thought.

Why was all this happening to them? Was there a bigger picture that she just couldn't make out? It didn't matter as soon as Riven got back she would get to the bottom of this. No more beating around the bush she needed to know. She was already in too deep.

"I'm sorry." Ruby said. Lifting her face from her shirt.

"I already told you-

"Not that, I got your shirt wet." She said

Again Musa snapped her fingers, and the moisture was gone.

"Problem solved." She said softly.

"That's probably why he likes you."

"What do you mean?" Asked Musa. Plenty of girls could use magic, they were in Magix for crying out.

"You're different." She said standing up, now they were eye level.

"Um… Thank you." She answered

Ruby nodded before heading back to her room. "I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap. Be nice." She said closing her door. Right when she did that Musa heard the front door open.

Riven stepped in.

* * *

Well enjoy, and please review. It motivates me. BYE!


	6. Why Are You So Infuriating?

Disclaimer- I do **NOT **own Winx Club, but I do own all the evil stares being targeted my way. *cringes* No excuse just laziness, and I apologize. Hands over apology cake.

Special thanks to - EdBeLLs, aquaray8, Fairy Of Anime, winxfan16, princessofmusic21, Child of Nature, musaandriven101, for reviewing!

* I would also like to personally thank EdBeLLs for getting me back on my game. She kind of reminded me that I had some writing to do, ha-ha. So yea, this one's for you! Hope you guys like it!

Just to make it clear they both graduated high school at the age of seventeen, Musa's in her first year of college so he's in his second. Therefore Musa's eighteen going on nineteen, and Riven's nineteen going on twenty. Just thought you should know.

* * *

Previously on Why Can't I Stay -

_"That's probably why he likes you." _

_"What do you mean?" Asked Musa. Plenty of girls could use magic, they were in Magix for crying out. _

_"You're different." She said standing up, now they were eye level. _

_"Um… Thank you." She answered _

_Ruby nodded before heading back to her room. "I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap. Be nice." She said closing her door. Right when she did that Musa heard the front door open. _

_Riven stepped in._

* * *

In a haste, Musa jumped from her resting spot which just so happened to be perfectly blocked by the sharp corner of the wall opposite her. She stood their frozen for a millisecond hopping from foot to foot nervously, before making a mad dash down the hall.

'Where the hell are you going?' she asked herself, not bothering to answer. Impatiently she shook her head; it didn't matter she needed a time out before she was ready to face him anyways. Making up her mind she quickened her step, causing herself to stumble. Awkwardly falling for the fifth time that day she managed to grab onto the first door handle in range. 'Bathroom, perfect!' she thought.

Pulling it open quickly making her way in she slumped against the door, which she was quick to lock. She quietly placed her right ear against the smooth wood work. She heard footsteps heading towards, not the hall, but probably the kitchen. She closed her eyes, relaxed and let out a slow, tiresome breath.

"Musa, Ruby!" Her heart stopped for a fraction of a second as she jumped hitting the top of her head against the door handle. 'Ouch!' She mumbled angrily rubbing the soar spot.

She knew she really should answer, but she hadn't gotten a chance to catch her breath yet. Plus it wasn't like he answered any of her questions lately, so with a boost of confidence she stood up squared her shoulders, swept the imaginary dirt off her jeans, threw her hair over her shoulders, and looked confidently into the mirror. She was taken back slightly, gloomy red eyes stared back at her and, that combined with the mess she called hair had her looking like she just finished…"Never Mind" she told herself running her finger tips through the bird's nest on her head.

"Get it together Muse!" Damn that nickname really stuck she sighed. "No decent person who's been chase down by a pair of scumbags on motorcycles, dragged to a shady complex, shocked to the point to where she passes out, forced to put out a fire, discovers her boyfriend not only dumped her but is mysteriously leaving, having an emotionally disturbing conversation with his in all sense of the word 'new' sister (who happens to act five years past her actual age), and who is currently hiding out in the bathroom having an out loud conversation with herself is expected to look ok!

"Right?" She asked

"Right!" She answered herself.

'Man I am losing it.' She thought. Pressing her forehead against the current enemy, being the mirror.

"Ok listen Muse…errrrrr Musa you're going to stop cowering, go out there and ask …no demand and some answers from that brooding man you used to call a boyfriend, and you're not leaving without some sort of explanation!

"Agreed?"

"Agreed!" She confirmed

Without a moment of hesitation she swung the door to the bathroom wide open ignoring the loud crash it made when it slammed against the wall. Stomping out she made her way to the kitchen, head held high. Musa was done playing nice if she wanted to know something, damn it she was going to ask.

"Riven! She called in what she hoped was an intimidating voice.

"Hn." Came his reply. Her eye twitched, one syllable that's all she got? She halted her steps.

"Come here!" She growled. Silence fell over the apartment. She crossed her arms tightly around her chest and waited. She wasn't budging in fact she didn't care how stupid she looked standing in the middle of his living room. She was done coming to him. This time her was going to come to her, no exceptions.

Silently, and with a boat load of retrain on her part, she waited a good four minutes before her impatience got the best of her. She tapped her right foot repeatedly against the carpeted floor, drumming her fingers on her forearms. She was mere seconds away from losing it and strangling the mother fuc-, you get the point, when he decided to call back.

"Is Ruby ok?" He asked in a board tone.

"Fine." She snapped. She wasn't stupid, she could practically hear the smirk spreading across his face.

There was another period of heavy silence until he called back.

"Then?" He asked

That's it tightening her fists she stomped into the kitchen ready to deliver a few good punches.

"Listen here you arrogant.." She stopped in her tracks and instead glared. "Hello I'm speaking to you! At least have the decency to look at me when I'm insulting you." She growled. she didn't like speaking to anyone's back, especially not his. No matter how good looking it was. 'Jesus Musa get it together!' She thought.

Now completely agitated she gripped his shoulder pulling him back so she could side step him. If you thought she was pissed then, all hell broke lose now. In his hand was nothing more than his Blackberry Storm with he was shamelessly pressing away at the touch screen , in the middle of a freaking text message. He hadn't even sparred her a glance yet.

"I'm fucking talking to you!" She snapped

"More like screaming." He answered not looking up.

"Put the freakin phone away Riven!" She stomped, angry that she missed his foot.

Sighing he pocketed the device giving her an agitated look before side stepping her.

"Where are you going now?" She sighed massaging the bridge of her nose, following him into the hall.

He didn't answer her, just continued on his way, till he came to the second to last door of the hall. It was ruby's room she knew this, but there was no need for him to check on her, she told him she was fine did she not? Was she that unreliable to him?

"Good to know we got passed the trust factor." She stated sarcastically, but in a hushed voice since he opened the door to the room. He stepped in about to close the door behind him, but she grabbed the frame telling him she was coming. They stood there for a good two minutes, glare against glare, until he finally succumbed and let her step through.

The room was dark, and the shades were drawn tightly. She hadn't noticed it before but the curtains were pitch black completely drowning out the summer sun. She was about to ask, but he was already half way across the room digging through one of the packed boxes before pulling out a small, white box. How he could see so well in the dark, she decided not to ask. She was still standing near the door letting the thin shimmer of hall light entering though the bottom of the door guide her.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Shhh!" He shot back.

She closed her mouth and let him continue, so much for not backing down. She watched him move over to the Ruby's bed side where he knelt down, opening the box he carried. He pulled out a …what was that? She moved closer leaning over his shoulder, she could faintly make out the shape of another box, but this one was much more detailed. It had a golden design wrapping it's way around the corners leaving trails of lavender glitter in it's absence. They was a small hand carved handle on the side that he proceeded to turn. She watched as the small box lit up and let out a soft tune.

She didn't recognize it which was odd all on it's own, she would have to ask about it later.

Gently he placed it next to ruby's pillow, before picking the small girl up, setting her comfortably in the middle of the bed. She was huddled so close to the edge she looked ready to fall. What Musa found funny was the fact that she was covered from head to toe, with the covers drawn over her head. Riven pulled them down though tucking it under her chin instead.

He stepped back for a second, examining her, making sure everything was ok, before walking toward the door. Musa sighed, she saw the look he gave her and she knew if it ever came down to it, Ruby would always win. Sweeping a piece of magenta hair out of her sleeping face she wondered about the small girl.

Where did she come from? Where were Riven's parents? Why was this the first time she ever heard of her? Did any of the guys know? Where were they headed? All of these questions pounding around in her head desperate to be answered were taking their toll on her.

Turning she made her way out of the room, shutting the door gently, afraid of waking her.

"So are you planning on explain things, or am I expected to sit back and wait for you to come to a consensus on whether or not I'm worthy of that?" She asked resting against the door frame of his room.

"Well I was kind of hoping you could just take things as they are. We shake hands and promise to keep in touch even though we both know it's one hell of a lie." He answered walking into his room picking up random pieces of clothing here and there, throwing them into a nearby box.

"That simple, huh?" She asked folding her arms around herself fighting back the tears.

"I might have bothered explaining if I knew it make a difference." He said closing the now fully packed box.

"How do you know it won't?" She snapped Wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Because everything's already been decided." He shrugged

"Oh right, and I forgot how little my opinion has on everything." She screamed letting he emotions show completely. Agitated she slammed the door behind her.

"It's not personal." He said lifting the heavy box placing it on his bed before getting his gear together.

"Everything that happens between you and me is personal!" She snapped shoving the box he was currently filling to the ground , it's content going along with it.

"You really should learn to keep you temper in check Muse, not sure how many guys are willing to put up with it." He breath, running his hand through his hair, before going to pick it up.

She was furious! Worst than that she was hurt. How could he? Did she really mean that little to him. Did he really find her no more dispensable than a trash bag, did he not love her anymore? Did he ever? What did she do as far as she knew she did everything to the best of her abilities, the only thing they hadn't done was…no it couldn't be? Was that it? Did he expect more out of her, that his current frustration with her because of...

She couldn't even think straight anymore, even as she watched him pick everything up and put it away neatly, packing up everything ready to leave her there, clueless as always. What was one to do in a situation as this, were they to sit back and watch it happen, or cling to him making it impossible for him to get free?

Better yet, maybe she should just go ahead and do what she knew she should had done the second she laid eyes on him. From the very first time she saw him there, standing outside red fountain, leaning against his bike head tilted up toward the cloudy sky. She remembered it clearly like the day she won her fist clarinet recital. She remember wondering what he was doing there, why he wasn't in class? It was the middle of the day way to early for lunch plus she knew for a fact that all classes were in session now.

The only reason she was there was because she had a few questions for the nurse on medical practices on earth. But he caught her attention before she could make it to the door. What possible reason could he have for cutting class; weren't all red fountainers completely dedicated to their training? This one definitely wasn't. Maybe he wasn't even a student she remembered thinking. So without further hesitation she quickened her stride and continued in his general direction, but she stopped once again when she saw him pull out a pack of cigarettes along with a lighter.

"You know you get cancer from that?" She found herself saying, halting her step. Which as soon as she did knew it was a mistake.

"Easily curable here in Magix." He said nonchalantly.

He seemed completely unfazed which led her to believe that he knew she was there the entire time. She remembered tilting her head and watching him carefully as he took a long drag from his cigarette.

"You know it's rude to stare, and here I thought pixies were good little girls." He smirked. And that's when it happened that signature smirk of his, she knew without out a flicker of a doubt that if she didn't start walking again, she wouldn't like the outcome, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to move. Instead she answered with the first thing that came to mind.

"W-Were fairies, not p-pixies." She answered

"Really? When them tell me fairy. He said looking directly at her for the first time, magenta eyes locked on hers.

"Are you a good little girl?" He Smirked dropping his cigarette crushing it with the bottom of his shoe, before walking away.

And that was that, the last time remembered seeing him, until of course they were introduced later on, on their mission to earth that had them all on the menu list for a hungry ogre.

Knocking herself out of her thoughts she decided to go ahead and give it one last shot, four years was a long time and she be damned if she let it go without a fight, but when she opened her mouth to scream she found it came out more as a whisper.

"Why are you doing this to us? Do you have no idea how much I love you? How much I've done for you? How much I'm willing to do for you?" She could hear he voice cracking but she pushed forward she was determined to get through to him.

"What about everything you've put into this, the last four years. Are you just so eager to give that up too. Were all those years of training for nothing, are they as dispensable as I am?" She asked not bothering to look at him.

"Stop making yourself the victim Musa, it don't look good on you." He whispered back, doing a much better job of controlling himself then she was.

"Then what am I if not the victim in this twisted, sick game of yours?" She finally managed to scream tears falling from her eyes as she attempted to knock the last packed box from his hand, but failed in the attempt. He managed to grab both her arm, but she struggled against his grasp, completely infuriated with him.

"Musa stop acting like a brat already." He said with a hint of agitation in his voice.

"Don't fuckin tell me what to do!" She screamed fighting him to the peak of her abilities.

Riven really didn't have time for this, he had a ride to catch in less than two hours, he didn't have time or the patience to sit here and baby-sit her, to hand her an ice-cream cone to try and cover up the wound of disappointment.

What's done was done; there was no going back, she simply had to learn that no, hard work and dedication doesn't always guarantee you a happy ending. They may have came from completely different places, but truth of the matter was that the universe no matter what corner of it you come from is still the same universe. and the rules of the game are still the same. The only difference is one player's always luckier than the other.

He could feel her wearing herself out, but he could also fell her anger building with every failed attempt she made. She needed to calm herself down or she without a doubt end up hurting herself, but she was to furious to think straight at the moment.

Finally at the wit of his ends Riven snapped, he had enough of her at the moment. This was getting them absolutely nowhere, they were wasting time and just getting more agitated with one another. Musa's little temper tantrum was beginning to annoy him to the point where he didn't thing he'd be able to stand her for the next few days.

So taking a hold of her rather forcefully her he roughly pinned her the bed forcing her to quit her thrashing. He made sure to trap her legs in case she got the idea to knee him. He saw the look on her face and knew he was a dead man if he didn't say something and say something fast. He didn't think he'd ever seen her more angry than what she was now. Her breathing was heavy her eyes were blazing and she really hadn't let up her struggle yet. He was about to say something when she beat him to it.

" Why are you so determined to push me away! Tell me am I that much of a bother to you that you try so hard to fuck up everything we've been through, every last thing we've worked for. Or is it the simple fact that I refuse to put out for you? Is the grand shit know as Riven pissed at his girlfriend for having some class. Tell me because I'm clearly at a lost, do we mean absolutely nothing to you? Is our relationship as dispensable as you make it seem?" She screamed helplessly pushing against him.

Riven had enough, he tried he really did he wanted to avoid this at all costs, but that was the last straw. He knew he was a screw up, but she needed to understand that this was above them, it had nothing to do with them.

He tried to get up and go, but now he was agitated and pissed and no matter how hard he tried to keep his anger under control he couldn't , so he did the only thing Riven knew how to do in a situation like this. He lashed out.

"You think you know everything huh? Well believe it or not this isn't about you or even about me! So don't you for one second make the mistake of thinking that it is! What we have here is shit compared to what we could have, what she could have!

Look I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I apologize if I ever led you believe that what we had was forever, but I sure as hell meant it when I said that you deserve better, and it's about fuckin time you figured that part out! Grow up Musa and stop coexisting in this little dream of yours were everything works out ok, because you're a good person or because you try hard.

I never planned to stick around forever, I never planned on meeting you, and I sure as hell didn't plan on becoming a guardian at the age of nineteen, but life's a bitch and you have to learn to take it when it fucks you the wrong way, so excuse me for wanting something better, for wanting something better for you and her!" He breath in a low angry tone, using all his will power from holding her any tighter then he already was.

His face was millimeters from her and he knew the look he was giving her, but as always she didn't back down. She'd been at the receiving ends of those stared for a while now. What would make a normal person cringe and go into hiding only had her heart beating faster.

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard taking a deep breath before meeting his glare head on.

"You do not know how sick and tired I am of people wanting something for me. What about what I want! Do I not get the liberty of making my own mistakes to learn, to get out of the steal cage I've been forced to live in my entire life. I'm eighteen years old I'm not a child. I know you think I deserve better, that you're no good for me. I get it, I'm not stupid I see the way you look at me. The way you hold back whenever we're so close to the main prize.

I get that you think of me as some way out of your league chick that deserves to have the world at her feet, but turns out we're both looking for the same thing here Riven. And whether or not you choose to acknowledge it we both found it. Right here with each other. " She whispered, all her anger vanishing as quickly as it came.

She could feel his grip loosening, before slowly vanishing completely. She knew she could get up whenever she wanted to, but that's the thing, she didn't want too. She felt content, they finally said it, said every last freakin thing on their minds, and now all that was left was to see where they ended up. She closed her eyes and laid there comfortably on his bed even as she heard him walk out the door. She felt ok, because she knew that whether he liked it or not he'd be back. All she had to do was wait.

* * *

Alright well there you have it! I tried to make it as long as possible without giving too much away too early on. Well I'd like to thank all of you for reading and such so yea.

Anyways I was talking with my sister on my bad updating habits and she gave me a really good idea, and I decided to try it.

Ok here's the deal, I ask you guys for **ten **reviews and after I have all **ten** reviews I am obligated to update within one week. If I lose and don't make the deadline then I have to answer one question about the story, and I can't give a maybe answer, or a you'll find out soon enough answers, or a half answer. It'll be a simple yes or no answer with no beating around the bush.

The reason she said this was because she knows how much I hate sneak peaks or spoiler when it comes to my stories, but people always want to know, so I was like why not. That way I will without (hopefully) a doubt update faster. Which is always good! Plus if i win you win, and if i lose you still win! Where's the fairness in that? LOL!

Well thanks again and see you next time, hopefully a lot soon than last time!

PEACE :)


	7. Ruby's Call Home

Disclaimer: Seriously guys I don't own Winx Club. There's really no need to take me hostage in order to obtain the deed. _Ahhhhh!_

HAHA YOU DIDN'T THINK I COULD DO IT, BUT I DID! STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUUUUUCK IT!

Just kidding, you see that's what I _would_ be saying if I met my deadline, but I didn't I'm five days late. See my online class came so my computer time was cut short. I don't even know why I decided to take this class online. Oh wait I remember, I hate gym! So I'm taking it from the comfort of my home. Well played me. Well played.

Either way you guys won so I'm going to answer one question at random, ok.

**MacabreXpurinsesu asked: **"Will he ever tell her?"

**Answer: **He has a lot of things that need telling, but I'm guessing you want to know what the big deal with Ruby is, and if he'll ever tell Musa right? Yea he will in this chapter actually, well partly, so here's an inside peek. Riven knew he had a sister but never knew much about her, until she gave him the phone call that started everything. Hmm now we have to wait and see. :)

**Special Announcement!**

**aquaray8 I wanted to thank you for the fan art you drew for this story. It truly made my day. I love how little things, like a simple line in one of my stories, could make a person take the time out of their day to sit down and dedicate something to it. I enjoyed seeing Ruby being brought to life. I loved it thank you so much.**

**i'll have the link on my profile later for those who want to see it ok.**

Well I think I held you guys up long enough. Enjoy! Oh and thanks to those who reviewed :)

BTW: Did you notice my one year anniversary for this story came and went without me noticing…Interesting.

* * *

Previously on Why Can't I Stay-

_I get that you think of me as some way out of your league chick that deserves to have the world at her feet, but turns out we're both looking for the same thing here Riven. And whether or not you choose to acknowledge it we both found it. Right here with each other. " She whispered, all her anger vanishing as quickly as it came._

_She could feel his grip loosening, before slowly vanishing completely. She knew she could get up whenever she wanted to, but that's the thing, she didn't want too. She felt content, they finally said it, said every last freakin thing on their minds, and now all that was left was to see where they ended up. She closed her eyes and laid there comfortably on his bed even as she heard him walk out the door. She felt ok, because she knew that whether he liked it or not he'd be back. All she had to do was wait._

Musa was never one to admit defeat, even if she did lose; she'd find a way around it. Make it into a win, win situation, but no matter how she twisted this one around in her head she couldn't come up with a positive note. 1) he was leaving 2) there was no convincing him into not leaving 3) Ruby looked eager to go 4) From what she's seen so far it was probably best if they did 5) and finally she still didn't have a damn clue about what was going on.

One recurring thought however kept making it's way into her head, one that she knew was beyond crazy, unimaginable and no where near doable.

Still what if she did? Maybe then she'd get some answers, and maybe just maybe she could get them to come back. It wasn't like anything was set in stone yet. Things could always be changed the only irreversible thing that she could think of was time, and she had plenty of that on her side.

No, she wasn't thinking clearly. The thought of losing him was making her lose her already scraped common sense. There was no way in hell she could pull off something like that, too think of even…

Damn it, she pounded her head against the pillow. She wasn't even sure what she thought of doing, the only thing she knew was that it was bad. This one thought kept popping into her head like an annoying ticking that wouldn't stop until finally the bomb went off.

_Go with him_

Clutching his pillow desperately she sat up, hugging the cushion tightly. Just the mere thought of it scared her. From how he spoke earlier he definitely didn't have plans of coming back. Was she willing to follow him knowing that? Was he worth that risk?

Her whole life was here, she was in college now, learning about medicine, treatment. Her music career was just taking off. The Winx were here, so where the guys. She couldn't leave all that so easily. Apparently he could, but she couldn't. Not her.

But for him, maybe just maybe she could stomach it. It was summer break after all. Three months out of school, with nothing that couldn't be rescheduled to do.

No! Was she really considering jumping in his car and letting him lead her to god knows where, when she didn't even have the foggiest idea of why he's leaving in the first place? Did she by any chance get stabbed with a dose of crazy when she wasn't looking, to come up with something like this?

Flopping back down she tuned on her stomach laying with the pillow under her chin. She knew she loved him, so shouldn't she be all over it, follow him with no regrets in mind? She was so indecisive. The logical side of her was telling her to kick him to the curb and move on in life. While the fairytale believer, love conquers all, part of her was begging her not to let this one go.

She let her eyes flutter close, let her breathing even out. She needed to reconnect with herself, think with a clear mind. She knew if she laid there long enough it would come to her. One would seem better then the other. It took less than she expected though.

Sighing deeply she made up her mind, she would do it. She had to do it, or else she'd knew she'd regret it. Plus it wasn't like she would be bound to him if she went. She could always find he own way back. It was as simple as that.

_Come on Musa, you only live once._

With that thought in mind she pushed herself off the bed, pass the bedroom door, and straight into his kitchen.

"Riven I'm going." She said plain and simple arms crossed gaze forward.

She watched him turn from his seat on the kitchen table, his back currently to her. He stared at her hard for a second. He knew exactly what she meant, but he was going to take his chances and pretend he didn't.

"You know where the door is." He shrugged going back to his breakfast.

"You know damn right what I mean." She countered

He sighed deeply looking up as if asking for some extra patients from the gods above. He would need some for what was to come.

Ruby sat silently, on the kitchen table, no not on a chair, but on the table. Apparently she had gotten up and was eating some lucky charms out of a blue bowl.

Her curiosity got the better of her.

"What's Ruby doing on the table?" She asked changing the subject for a split second.

Riven sat back in his chair and shrugged. "She likes to be at eye level with me, when we talk." He said casually.

"Now about you coming, where exactly do you think we're going." He asked standing up, taking his bowl to the sink. He proceeded to rinse it while he waited for her answer.

"W-Well if you told me, I'd know." She said fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Simple as that, huh?" He asked coming to stand directly in front of her.

"We can make it that simply." She said shrugging her shoulders pushing her hands into her pockets acting nonchalant about the subject. She avoided his gazed, staring at the ceiling instead, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"This isn't a game you know." He took a step closer, invading her personal space. He stared at her, trying to meet her gaze, but she knew she'd crack if she did so she kept her gaze elsewhere.

"I know." She said taking a step back already feeling the effect he always had on her, mad or not her emotions always betrayed her when it came to him.

"…or a vacation." He said moving forward again. He wasn't backing down, he was getting through to her. She would crack eventually he knew the effect he had on her. Just then feeling of his breath across her collarbone could do funny things to her.

"I g-get it." She stumbled taking another step back. He was getting way to close now. She could feel her heart speeding taking that dangerous turn. She reminded herself that he wasn't suppose to be her best friend right now. He needed to tell her a few things before they could get back on the same track. Even if she wasn't mad at him anymore.

"I can't guarantee you'll be happy with the outcome." He was inches away now and still moving. His voice was low, deeper than usual. He wanted her to turn and run to get the hell out of there. He didn't want to her to come, it didn't mean he didn't love her, she knew this, but she was done letting him control everything.

"I could say the same for you." She breath, halting her step allowing him to come within millimeters of her. She swallowed avoiding his gaze at all costs. She settled on just closing her eyes instead focusing on her breathing. She could feel him there if she were to even tilt forward the slightest fraction they would be touching.

"but I want to." She said opening her eyes focusing on his chest, she long ago memorized it, but continued to stare anyways . She had no idea how she could have been so bold not even an hour ago, when in the bedroom, but shy away now when he wasn't even nearly as close. Probably because she made up her mind this time, she wasn't confused, no longer angry, she knew what she wanted

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." He reached out to gently run his index finger down the side of her face. She shuttered at the contact immediately leaning into it, closing her eyes again enjoying the sensation.

"Probably not." She breath leaning into him letting her head rest on his shoulder, she felt him relax against her. A small smile tugged at her lips, she hadn't won yet, but this felt good.

"You know I'm not going to let you." He hugged her burying his face in her lavender scented hair.

This was his way of apologizing for earlier, even if he was contradicting her in everything.

"You know I'm not going to take no for an answer." She said intertwining their fingers

"You would if you knew what you were getting yourself into." He said finally managing to meet her gaze this time around

"Tell me, please." She whispered, bring her right hand up to lightly push his hair out of his eyes. It was getting to long, he would need a trim soon.

"I rather not." He sighed walking away from her, back to the kitchen table where ruby had just finished slurping up the last bit of milk from her bowl.

She followed him aware that he was avoiding the question, but knew he was going to answer this time. Even he knew when enough was enough

"Why." She pressed, as she watched him rinse out her bowl as well.

"If you knew you might make the mistake of feeling sorry for her." He said smirking as ruby leap from the table straight into his arms. With no fear whatsoever of what would have happened if he had miss, but then again when does Riven ever miss?

"Concerned, not sorry." She stated crossing her arms getting a bit of her usual personality back.

"Same thing, pity isn't something either of us take well." He said placing the young girl on the floor, her sneakers tapping loudly as she ran down the hall.

" Good cause I'm not giving you any." She said firmly.

He stared at her trying to take her in, giving her one last warning glance before pulling out a chair jestering for her to sit. She did as she was told and took her seat at the table.

"Ok do you want the story on ruby, or the why we're packing and getting the hell out of here." He asked taking a seat across from her.

"Both." She said

"Obviously, but one has to come before the other, Musa." He stated sounding annoyed.

"Um you choose." She said.

"Ruby then." He sighed

Musa leaned forward ready to hear exactly what he had to say. It was about freakin time too. It went silent. He was staring at her intently studying her for just one more moment, when just as he was about to open his mouth

"OH CAN I TELL IT!"

Musa jumper back in her chair startled as ruby jumped out from under the table right in front of Riven's legs

"Shit Ruby!" Riven jumped from his chair sending it flying back, being caught off guard by the three year old.

"How'd y-y-you get there, I t-t-thought you were in your room." Musa stuttered

"You guys get distracted easily." She shrugged, but no one missed the small smile that crossed her features.

"So can I tell it." She asked again.

"What? No." He said covering her face with his hand. Ruby wrestled with him for a second before she decided on a more effective methodof getting him off.

Riven sighed at the small girl under his grasp before he felt a warm wetness sliding across the palm of his hand. He quickly jerked it back, leaving a smiling three year ols behind. He glared at her before wiping his hand on his jeans.

"Runt." He grumbled

"You're lucky I didn't bite you." She said

"So are you going to tell it or not?" She asked

"I was getting there man." He snapped

"Well then go ahead! Tell you what since we both know you're not going to tell it right I'll make up for it. I'll be your sound effects. A story's no good without sound effects." She said climbing into the chair between Riven and Musa.

"Yea cause that's exactly what I need." He sighed throwing her a small smile.

"Well then let's get started." Musa said

"Right, well you see…

* * *

_6 Mounths Prior._

_Ring…Ring…Ring… _

"_Hello." He answered_

"_Riven?"_

"_Yea, who is it?" He asked_

"_It's Ruby."_

"_Who?" He asked_

"_Ruby."_

"_I'm sorry I don't know a Ruby." He said thinking on whether or not he did or didn't know a Ruby. He figured if she was important he'd remember her. Plus she sounded a bit young, and he didn't know many children, with the exception of flora's little sister. _

"_I think you go the wrong number. See ya" _

"_NO! DON'T HANG UP."_

"_Look kid, I don-"_

"_I'm your sister." She blurted out_

"_W-what, don't fuck with me kid." Was this some kind of practical joke?_

"_I need your help." She whispered_

"_Is it really you Rube." He asked clutching the phone to his ear, heart beating faster. He'd only heard of her once and even then she was only a few months old. As far as he knew he wasn't even suppose to know she existed, if it wasn't for Rob he never would have known._

"_Yea knucklehead." She answered. He couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh, it was really her!_

"_Where's Dad?" He asked his voice going up a few pitches._

"_It's bad. I don't have much time." She said, her voice sounded hushed_

"_I'm here. I swear you're not alone." He said already feeling the clutch that bonded blood. This was his sister and he be damned if anything happened to her._

"_Member the place Uncle Rob told you the comics collide?" She asked her voice so low, if it wasn't for his training he would have missed it_

"_Yea, he was a nut job." He chuckled in an effort to keep her calm._

"_Meet me there." She said, her voice below a whisper._

" _What?" He asked_

_Click._

* * *

"And that's only part one!" Exclaimed Ruby

"Yea getting her was the hard part." He said.

"So how did that happen?" Asked Musa

"I met her there, we kicked some lab coat ass and what do you know, she's here." He said juester to the Ruby, who stood on her chair and expanded her arms like they just finished a magic trick.

"You're leaving something out!" Accused Musa

" We're leaving a lot out. Doesn't mean we're not going to tell you, you jus…"

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

Musa watched as they tensed up there, eyes widening, breath lowering. Riven instantly going into defense mode. The knocks echoed through the room, a warning she knew, and even she had to admit she felt a shiver run down her back. Musa wasn't stupid, she didn't need to be told.

When it came down to it Musa knew when run meant "run"

* * *

Well there you go, hey don't give me that look! At least it was sooner than last time. Well same deal as last time, leave your questions, comments or criticism. We're finally getting into the good stuff, expect a lot of action, and answers in the next chapter. Thank you guys so much for reading, I had fun. Well see ya, and I bet I'll win next time! Peace!


	8. So We're On The Run?

Disclaimer: I no own.

Next chapter YESSSSS!

Keep in mind this rated M

P.S Means mature!

Enjoy!

Oh and as always I love you my reviewers…and readers! :)

* * *

_Previously on why can't I stay?_

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

_Musa watched as they tensed up there, eyes widening, breath lowering. Riven instantly going into defense mode. The knocks echoed through the room, a warning she knew, and even she had to admit she felt a shiver run down her back. Musa wasn't stupid, she didn't need to be told._

_When it came down to it Musa knew when run meant "run"_

* * *

Without a moment of hesitation Musa found herself lunging over the table grabbing the fear stricken child before making a quick dash down the hallway.

She didn't know what enabled her to move so quickly but she thanked her lucky stars for it. The look on Riven's face alone let her know that no, who ever was at the door was not welcomed.

She made it to Riven's room, gripping the door handle, her hand slipped the first time, but she managed to get a hold of it the second time around. She heard a crash come from down the hall seconds before she slammed the door behind her.

Thinking quick she moved the now sobbing child from a cradling position in her arms to piggy-back mode, before heading towards the window. She heard a group of voices coming down the hall and they didn't sound like boy scouts.

Where's Riven? she thought

For a short instant she found herself turning back towards the door, she had to forcfully stop her movement. She was but a split second away from running out there to look for him, but then she felt a weak tough from the child on her back, and once again her mind and hands were back on unlatching the window.

Unlike the door it only took her one try this time And she successfully managed to get one leg out before a sharp cracking sound and a frightened shriek from Ruby sounded. She immediately whipped her head to the other side of the room, where the dismantled door laid on the floor and behind it a man. And no, it wasn't Riven she could tell you that much.

No this man was not taller but much bigger in built, than Riven, he covered the whole freaking door frame. What a steroids abuser. She though.

He wore a pair of dark shaded jeans a black long sleeved turtle neck and pair of impenetrable shades. It was impossible to read his expression, let alone his next plan of action. And to tell the truth that was all fine with Musa the only thing that didn't sit too well was the unconcealed weapon dangling from his belt.

He didn't even have the modesty to cover it up, and Musa was no expert in fire arms but that looked like it could do some serious damage.

Musa wasn't going to wait around to prove her point though. With a quick intake of breath and an even quicker prayer she lunged out the window. No she didn't forget that they were on the top story either, and let me assure you she wasn't suicidal, because the second her feet left the window sill her mind already had an objective.

Reach the metal railing from the apartment across, and hey if all things failed, that's what wings were for. Luckily though she didn't miss and with ruby securely on her back, she felt pretty confident about her next move. Swinging her legs over the railing, she barely had time to duck before that maniac decided to test his toy on them.

Debris and shattered pieced of cement and brick tumbled onto them, Musa being a magical being was quick to summon a shield. The purple luminance's left Ruby star struck but Musa didn't have time to come up with anything witty to say at the moment so she just let the girl ogle at her work as the last bits of rubbish descended above them.

When Musa was certain it was ok to start running for their lives again she dismissed the shield and made a quick dash for the escape ladder, right before a second shot all but eliminated her previous spot.

Giving a sturdy kick to the ladder, unlatching it, she found herself falling a lot faster than was good for her stomach. When the thing finally came to an abrupt halt. Her grip slipped and she ended up tumbling to the ground. Good thing she was only a foot or two away. Ruby was smart enough to jump off before Musa landed on her back getting the air knocked out of her.

She opened her eyes, which she did just in time considering she saw a pair of boots about to land directly on her face. Gasping she instantly threw her legs back, drew her knees in and summer saulted backwards, seconds before said maniac landed, and if Musa wasn't mistaken, shook the ground a little.

Any sooner and he would have landed on her hair, seriously long hair and this type of fighting didn't go good together. She would have to inquire about Helia's logic in that later, but for now this man was standing between her and the three year old she was determined to protect.

Her brother wasn't around at the moment so it was up to Musa to make sure the kid was safe. Still she was pretty sure her new maniac friend was going to make that a whole lot easier said than done.

Musa vaguely remembered trying to get up before a swift kick met her abdomen sending her flying a few feet back. Her vision blurred from the impact of it.

She was used to magical

burns, spell binding headaches, the numbness that came with energy deprivation, but a physical beating didn't happen often in her line of work. She gulped in a few much needed breaths of air before lifting her gaze to meet Mr. Maniac's.

She inwardly froze as she saw him reach for his weapon, but both their focus was redirected when they heard the unmistakable shatter of glass erupt from above them.

Both their heads snapped in that direction before seeing an average looking guy, dressed relative close to this maniac, sporting the same weapon, come sailing through the upstairs' window. A pain wrenching scream his only companion

Musa couldn't suppress the smirk that spread across her face, looks like Riven was back in the game. Well they've seen what he could do, they had yet to see what she could do. She didn't need to look up when she heard a second scream from up there to know that Riven was definitely in the zone, she already knew he was doing some serious ass kicking.

Springing to her feet she stepped back in time to dodge a well powered swing aimed in her direction. Her eyes locked on Ruby who had taken refuge behind some rusted old crates. She was looking up wondering who else would come sailing through the open window. She looked pretty smug as she stared at the two Knocked out bodies laying a few feet from her. That little girl never failed to amuse her.

Musa's attention however was once again diverted when she lifted her arms over her head and proceeded to transform into her magical form, soundtrack included. Musa clearly preferring her enchantix over her believix, too much glitter, settled on that form, plus it wasn't going to take much to take out an average being, no matter what his size.

Now armed with wings an a nice supply of energy she didn't fear taunting the man before her.

"Come on show me what you got tiny." She smirked.

His demeanor didn't falter either. Instead his footing changed before he lunged forward, for a big guy he was pretty light on his feet. But unfortunately for him he didn't have the gift of flight.

Musa already decided that Ruby's safety came before anything, including showing off, so as soon as her feet left the ground her wings were already flapping in Ruby's direction. Sweeping down on the unsuspecting toddler she hit home. The small girl looked frozen for moment before a sharp turn had her arms wrapped around Musa's neck.

Musa didn't need to look back to know she was being followed. She'd been around Riven's bike long enough to know the sound it made when in pursuit. Unfortunately for her though it wasn't Riven following. The specialist was busy taking care of the last few unwelcome guests. No her urgent stalker was no other than her recently acquired friend.

A fairy zipping through down town Magix was no unusual sight, so she didn't have to worry about blending in. Unfortunately her tailor didn't have a problem keeping up with her, whether she sped through busy Intersections, or pool parties he was there, and let me assure you this maniac had no fear of going down for destruction of property.

Worst off her wings were starting to ache, because even if she wasn't running she was still using a body part, and unlike him she didn't have motor to keep her going.

Tired of running Musa decided on another plan of action. When she was just about to halt, turn and send a good sound wave his way, someone beat her to it.

All Musa heard was the screeching of tires and a fire arms going off. She turned just in time to see Mr. Maniacs tires give out from beneath him in an explosion of rubber sending him crashing to the heated asphalt below. Musa instantly whipped around to see who the hell had done that, and she couldn't be more relieved. It was Riven.

He had his stupid "Did you miss me?" smirk planted on his face, fire arm still smoking slightly in his perfectly positioned right hand. He was perched on his Levi bike breathing somewhat heavily. He had what looked like a pretty deep cut on his shoulder but other than that he looked as cocky as ever.

"Down, down" whispered Ruby tugging on her arm.

"Right." Musa muttered gently sinking down.

The second Musa's feet touched the ground ruby was already squirming to get out of her grasp. Musa put her down and immediately she took off in the direction of her brother. Musa walked gently behind her following her lead.

Ruby came to a stop before him. Not at all worried about the weapon he held, she raised her arms telling him to pick her up, which he did.

Musa deciding that was enough excitement for one day, switched out of fairy mode. She gave him a lopsided smile as she pushed her hair back, no doubt it was a bigger mess than before.

" We need to get the hell out of here." He said looking up at her.

You heard it too right? She wasn't hallucinating, he said we.

"Yes we do." She said putting emphasis on the word letting a small smirk graze her lips.

" Looks like you get to tag along after all." He said looking far less pleased than she did.

Deciding not to push her luck she changed the subject

" That's a nasty cut." She said gently running her fingertips along the outside of his shoulder.

" What, that? Hardly a love tap." He waved it off.

" Well that must be some tough love, let me take a look at it."

"Not here, not now. If I gave you an address could you teleport there? ...with Ruby" He added.

" Magical beings aren't really allowed to teleport within Magix anymore, they don't need anymore inexperienced fairies getting trapped within the buildings and all plus increas-"

" Muse can you teleport there or not?" He asked again a little harsher this time.

"I can." She said nodding her head.

"Good meet me at Raystone Port dock 2 ok, and make sure to cover your tracks. Magix doesn't have any way of knowing if you teleport or not do they?"

"Naw, they're kind of relying on the whole trust factor right now." she said.

" Huh, well let's see how far that gets them." He scuffed reaching around the little girl to hand her to Musa, again easier said then done though.

As soon as Ruby felt him pulled away from her cuddling place on his chest, she clung on tighter. "NO! I want to go with you" she said

" Rube don't be difficult I need you to go with her." He said removing her small hands off his jacket.

" But what if they come back?" She asked as she was being handed over to Musa.

"She'll take care of you, plus I won't be that far away. " He said bringing his bike back to life, sporting a loud purr.

"Promise?" she asked

" Yea, kid."

"No, you have to swear on a batch of blueberry muffins." She said wrapping her arms around Musa's neck as she settled her on her right hip..

" Screw one, make it two." He added.

" Ok then, two." She said holding out her fist which he proceeded to gently touch with his.

Musa couldn't help but fight back the pinch of moister threatening to spill from her eyes. The exchange was so innocent that it seemed completely out of place with what just happened. Not to mention the unconscious body none but a few feet from them.

She still couldn't completely grasp the fact that Riven was capable of such an interacting, yet it seemed so natural, watching them here. If she didn't know any better she'd probably say he was like this with everyone.

Even she had to mentally laugh at that. No, but for real it seemed so out of character yet so natural for him. She personally was a lonely child so she never particularly experienced the unspoken bond between siblings. Still if it was anything like she knew flora and her younger sister were, maybe a nice Riven wasn't so far fetched.

"Meet me there in five minutes, that's how long it'll take me." He broke her out of her thoughts.

"Um yea." She said regaining focus..

" Wait five minute! To get all the way to the docks? You sure you can make it?" She asked.

"Muse babe I didn't win the 2010 speed tournament for nothing" He smirked

" I guess not" She mumbled.

" Right, see ya in five Rube.". He said steering his Levi bike in the opposite direction, and with a flick of his hand he was off.

Ruby waved her small hand, not looking the least bit happy.

"Ok well you ready Ruby?" she asked trying to fill the tension.

"You sure this is safe?" She asked giving Musa a look that screamed skeptic.

"Of course, you know I'm not an extremely above average fairy for nothing." she stated proudly

Ruby gave her another look before speaking. "You know most average beings claim not to be, but I'll take your word for it."

"Gee thanks kid." She mumbled giving her a friendly shake which she giggled at.

"You can put me down you know."

"And here I thought kids liked to be picked up." She said putting her down.

"Nah, or maybe it's just weird when you're not used to it." she said adjusting her clothes.

"I guess." she responded

"Hey Ruby, what's it like in there."

" huh?"

"In there." Musa said tapping her little forehead. "I mean you have got to be the smartest three year old I've ever met."

"um, thanks"

"No offense or anything it's just sort of weird. I mean how do you do it?"

"how do I act weird?"

"No, how do you know so much."

"I pick up things, here and there." She said obviously getting nervous now.

"As do most three year olds, yet they can barely sing the alphabet."

"So what, you don't like me anymore?" She accused

" No Ruby I never said that!"

"Well I guess because most three year olds can't remember everything." she answered

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not suppose to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Why I'm-". She surfed in her brain for the word Riven used. "special" she finally said.

"Explain"

"I told you I can't, plus we need to go. Riven doesn't like to wait. He might not let you watch Saturday morning cartoons if you keep him waiting you know."

"Tell me about it, wait what? Ok never mind follow me." She said

walking towards an empty lot. Ruby followed close behind.

Spreading her arms wide she mumbled a chant and summoned some energy before bending down to pick Ruby up.

"Get Ready." Musa warned

Ruby immediately covered her eyes just as a purple vortex opened up.

Musa laughed lightly before jumping through. For as smart as this girl was she didn't seem to know very much when it came to magic. Which was odd all on it's own considering she did live in Magix.

Well that's when her train of thought came to an end. They were here, and with two minutes to spare.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Oh yea go ahead kid." Musa answered.

"Whoa." Ruby said shutting her eyes again.

"You get used to the dizzy feeling after a while." Musa shrugged placing her back on her feet only for her to fall back down at on her bottom.

Musa had to laugh, now she resembled a three year old. Instead of helping her back on her feet, Musa took a seat next to her stretching out her legs.

"So I don't suppose you want to elaborate on what you said earlier?" Musa pressed.

" I would but..." She pointed to her left and Musa turned in time to see Riven speeding towards them.

She got up sweeping her hands across the back of her jeans to get rid of the dirt. In the next few instants he was parked in front of them.

"So now what?" Musa asked

" Now we get the hell out here." He said.

"Well then let's go." Ruby smiled

"Right, but there's been a change of course."

"What do you mean change of course? I don't even know where we were going in the first place." Musa huffed

"Well I was planning on taking her on a little trip, you know a few sights here and there, ultimately ending up settling down. Though that doesn't seem like the best idea anymore, we got an even bigger problem now." Riven started.

"Explain." Musa pressed.

"Well I know they want Ruby, I just didn't know how bad they want her.

"Who's they exactly?" Musa pressed.

" Them stupid lab coats!" He spat.

"They're not very nice." Ruby quickly added

" Ok but who are they?"

" Look I'll tell you all about Rube and the lab coats as soon as we leave this place." He said

" Which reminds me where exactly are we going, now?" She asked.

"Earth where else?" He asked.

"Earth, but why?"

"Did you not see it?" He asked looking at her like she were stupid.

"See what?" Musa asked completely confused

"What they were riding. " He elaborated.

"Bikes?"

"Yea" He sighed

"What about them?" She asked

"No one here uses them."

"What are you talking about? Almost everyone either owns or knows someone who owns a levi bike. I mean you and your baby are practically inseparable." She finished.

" Not the bikes muse, wheel or better yet tires." He stated in a slightly exasperated tone.

Come to think of it, their bikes did have tires, and he was right no one around here used them anymore. They were history now that mostly everything here hovered. How could she not have noticed it before? Oh that right she was flying for her life.

"Well excuse me then." She snapped.

" Your excused, now-"

"Wait but why would they bring those things here? Shouldn't they at least update their gear if they're going to start causing problems?" She asked generally confused.

" They must be running low on funding now that they don't have the Rubyinator." He taunted sticking his arm out to high five the toddler.

" Ok back on point what screwed up business do you guys have with people on Earth?" She asked looking between the two, both of them avoiding her gaze.

" Long story, but I'll tell it to you on the way." He said jumping from his bike.

"Sorry, babe but this is where we part ways.". He sighed looking generally sad.

"Look here you idiot. I thought we already established the fact that I'm not going anywhere." Musa screamed half shocked.

"Calm down. Damn Musa, I was talking to the Levi bike." He stated with an amused look.

"Oh right. Well- " She rambled before finally settling on a quiet blush.

"Can you get us to earth?" He asked

"Yea, but I'm going to need a moldable substance, I cant really summon portals out of nowhere, I'm not Stella after all. Let's see something like. Ugh." She mentally slapped herself. "Something like water." She said pointing out to the ocean, they were at the docks after all.

"Cool let's get a boat then." Riven smirked. Walking over to nearby motor boat.

"Riven, that's not yours!" Musa scolded

"That's why I'm only borrowing it." He retaliated, bringing the small vehicle to life.

"Alright, get in." He said, and without hesitation Ruby jumped over to him, allowing him to place her in the small vehicle. Musa climbed in next, followed by Riven. He sat behind the controls and they were off..

" So this is suppose to get us where exactly?" Musa asked dipping her hand into the water. It was pretty to say the least. Ruby looked fascinated as well.

"Just far enough out of sight." He shrugged.

" Far enough out of sight for me to open up a big enough portal for the three us." She said.

"Look Riven, Fishies! Fishies Riven, look look!" Ruby exclaimed pointing at the water.

" You trying to distract me kid?" Musa laughed stopping her incantation to look over in the direction she was pointing.

"No there really are fishies." Ruby smiled looking back to where the docks were only a speck in the distance.

"Now what?" Ruby asked looking a little insecure now that they were completely surrounded by water.

" Musa do your thing." Riven answered.

Going fairy Musa recited the portal spell she remembered Faragonda used when she sent them to earth on a quick retrieval mission. A blast of magic and enough concentration took care of the rest. She focused on Blooms home town, where they met Roxy years before.

Before long she opened her eyes to find a perfectly executed portal floating above the water.

" Well everyone hop in, and bend your knees." She warned before taking the plunge.

A series of colors flashed before her, followed by an impossibly bright light, signaling the end of their ride.. She quickly pulled out of fairy mode, remembering that earth was their next destination. Thankfully the portal was only about four feet from the ground. She was glad she remembered that whole knee bending trick.

She landed safely, followed by the other two. They were in the back of a mini-mart, with absolutely no one around. Good.

"Nice going, we're only a few blocks off from where my contact's waiting. Come on." He urged breaking into a fast walk.

Ruby and Musa followed close behind, until Riven came to an abrupt stop. In front of a red truck parked on the curb. Without warning he opened the side door, lifting ruby into the back seat. Leaving Musa shocked.

"Get in." He said firmly pulling open the passenger door, before walking over to the driver side."

"What?" She asked, when were these people going to learn to not leave their doors unlocked when Riven was on the same planet as them.

Nevertheless she got in, he was pulling the shots here. She slammed the door shut, just as he closed his.

"Open that up." He instructed pointing to a small compartment right under her seat. She reached down and popped the small lid open. There were a pair of keys, and a cell phone. She handed both of them to him. He took them and started the car.

"So the car was your contact?" She asked

"No, it's how I keep in touch with my contact." He smiled flipping a switch, and immediately the car lit up, sporting a variety of different holographic panels. She gasped surprised at first, before relaxing in her seat.

"Let me guess, Timmy?" She smiled.

"You gotta love that nerd." He smirked

"You alright rube?" He asked looking at her through the rear view mirror, buckling his seat belt.

" Yea." She answered a little breathless. "...but"

"What?" he asked immediately turning in his seat to look at her.

" I don't like teleporting." she answered

Riven immediately relaxed, chuckling lightly, "Well then it's a good thing you're not a fairy than."

Ruby nodded her agreement.

Pulling off the curb, he headed toward downtown town.

" She needs a booster seat." Musa commented, the seat belt didn't really do much to hold Ruby in place.

"I'll get on that." He agreed.

"So where we going?" Musa asked.

" Timmy's really good at renting apartments on such short notice." He commented.

"You know for changing plans so quickly, you sure had a lot of things already planned out." She said, reaching over to turn the radio on.

"Like I said, Timmy can work magic." He said speeding up. It was getting dark out.

Musa took the opportunity to phone her dad, and come up with a genius plan as to why she needed someone to go fetch her things from her dorm room. Then an even bigger one for why she wasn't coming home during the break, but she managed. Musa was responsible enough, her father had no reason not to trust her.

The ride was a long one, even with Riven ignoring all the speed limits. By the time they reached the apartment, it was close to midnight, and Musa for one was exhausted. She didn't even bother taking a look around. As soon as he opened the door, same deal as the apartment in Magix, she flopped herself down on the couch.

Riven carried Ruby straight into one of the bedrooms, the toddler was already fast asleep. She like the rest of them had one hell of a day.

Rolling off the couch she decided to go check on her. She'd known her for barely a day and she was already getting attached.

She wondered which bedroom she was in, there was only two, but still, which one. She didn't have to wonder for long, because as soon as she was going to open the first door, Riven walked out.

"Oh, hey." She said slightly startled. "How's Ruby?"

"Asleep." He shrugged

" Ready for bed yet?" He yawned taking her hand leading her to the unoccupied bedroom.

"For sure." She answered.

" You don't mind sharing right?" He asked. Not really expecting an answer.

The apartment was nice she had to admit, but it was even nicer with a shirtless Riven walking around. As soon as he stepped into the room he tossed it to the side. Not that she minded.

What she did mind was the fact that they left in such a hurry that none of them got a chance to grab anything. She watched him walk into the bathroom, located at the far right of the room.

Sighing she decided to try and get some sleep, but not before looking around first. She headed for the closet, even though she knew there wouldn't be anything in there. Opening it she was surprised to find a couple of boxes.

Curiosity got the best of her so she opened the first one. It had all of Riven's clothes. If she wasn't mistaken these were the same half packed boxes from his other apartment. No doubt he had them transported here prior to their escape. If he could get a car and apartment, what were a few boxes?

Shrugging she picked out a black-T and a pair of boxers from the pile. Looking back at the shut bathroom door, it didn't sound like he was coming out any time soon, so she quickly stripped and pulled on her make shift pajamas.

She wondered what was taking him so long in there, she was fixing on just going to bed, when she was startled by a loud continuous series of colorful curses followed by glass shatter.

Instead of being polite and knocking, she barged right in instead.

"What happened?" She asked. Quickly avoiding the shattered glass littering the floor. Riven was a good two feet away from it wrestling with a bag of cotton balls. She might as well fix that. With a twitch of her wrist the glass was restored to it's original form. A small decoration sitting on the corner of the sink.

That's when she noticed the gash on his shoulder again. He was obviously trying to treat it, but unfortunately was failing miserably.

"What? Helia was always the medic on my squad!" He snapped immediately going defensive.

"Well then I guess you're lucky your girl is studying to become a doctor." She stated proudly.

"I thought you were going to be a pop singer?"

"I need something to fall back on." She shrugged

"I guess college does make you smart." He commented.

" Shut up, and go sit on the bed." She snapped.

"Yes máma." He fake saluted with a grin. "Nice get up." He added.

She rolled her eyes, before walking passed him to pick out a few things from the medicine cabinet. She collected what she needed before walking back.

"Let me see your arm." She said, inspecting the damage.

"Well it's not that bad." She said reaching for the rubbing alcohol.

"This might hurt a bit." She warmed soaking a cotton ball in the disinfectant.

"Yea that's what Helia always says before he butchers me." Riven scuffed.

"Right" She said cleaning the wound thoroughly, surprised when he didn't make a sound.

" So we're sleeping together." She teases lightly, trying to distract him from what she was doing. Even if he didn't show any outward signs of being in pain, she knew it hurt.

"Just sleeping." He said firmly

"What else?" She laughed, placing some healing cream on the injury pouring a little magic in, to speed up the process.

" You almost done." He asked clearly edgy now.

" Just about. Man someone sounds anxious to get me into bed." She fake sighed, wrapping his shoulder up.

"Musa if I wanted you in my bed, you'd be in it, on it, and all around it." He smirked.

" Is that so?" She innocently asked cleaning up all the supplies.

"You'd be surprised at what I could do." He answered testing out his shoulder.

"Prove it then." She Challenged..

And before he knew it, she was in his lap, lips on his.

"Musa." He said gently pulling her back.

"Sleep." He said, giving her a knowing look.

" I will, but I want a kiss good night first." She pouted.

Man how could he ever deny her anything? "Fine." He said lightly kissing her forehead.

" Not good enough." She smirked pushing him back so that he landed flat on the bed.

"Come on Riv, kiss me for real." She asked.

Sighing he gave in, what could possibly happen? It was just a kiss after all.

Gently he cupped her face bringing her down to his level. She held her breath slightly nervous now. The kiss started out slow, slow but heated at the same time. She scooted in closer to deepen it, and couldn't help but shiver when his hand landed on the small of her back.

She pressed herself closer, breaths coming in quicker. Her tongue lightly brushed his bottom lip by accident, at least she thought it was, but he obviously didn't think so. In the next instant his tongue was pressed very intimately with hers.

She moaned softly immediately blushing because of it, but she didn't dare stop. She was slipping fast and she knew it, especially when she went from being next to him, to being above him. She pulled back slightly in order to catch her breath. She was feeling light headed, but not from lack of air, no this was all him. Looking down at him, she couldn't quite place the look he was giving her, but she had to admit she liked it.

In a sudden movement he took hold of her hips, pulling her under him, earning a surprised yelp from the musical fairy. His kisses were suddenly deeper, needier. Her hands easily busied themselves in his hair, needing something to hold on to. She returned every kiss with just as much passion as he gave, he was intoxicating, and she wasn't fighting it.

All hesitation was thrown out the window, Musa greedily ran her hands across his chest, down his back. She gasped when she felt his hands slide under her shirt, but since he was already shirtless it was only fair. Their kiss broke for a split second as the shirt she wore left her body.

This time they clashed together, Musa even sat up, meeting him halfway. Wrapping her arms around him pressing herself as close to him as she possibly could, but it wasn't enough. She suddenly felt hot all over, and that funny feeling she got in the pit of her stomach seconds after they started, intensified to a point where she didn't know what to do any more.

She was sure he did though. He had more than enough experience with these kinds of things to know, so when he lifted her gently, hinting for her to wrap her legs around his waist, she did. What came next she didn't expect.

She was in a position she'd never been in before, one that had her seeing stars. Their most intimate body parts were pressed closely together. He was hard and larger than she imagined. She could feel her panties getting wet, and she blushed again, completely foreign with all this . On pure instinct she ground her hips against him, gasping at the feeling she received. Her breath hitched for a second. The sensation sent shockwaves through her entire being, making breathing an impossible task.

"Riven." She whispered, burying her head in his chest repeating her action. She moaned loudly when he gently squeezed her breasts through the thin material of her bra. She suddenly wanted it off.

"Fuck Musa, we gotta stop." She barely registered his words. They weren't important he was just going through the motions now. His mouth was back on her kissing her softly for a second, before traveling down her slender neck. His hands were teasingly playing with the top of the boxers she wore, and every time his fingertips brushed against her skin, she shuttered reacting to his touch.

"Why." She asked, concentrating on his actions. She lost track of the number of times she moaned his name. The number of times she groaned at his actions. She knew she wasn't the first girl he'd done this to. She knew she wasn't his first, but right now she really couldn't give a damn about all the others. He was hers now and it was going to stay that way as long as she was concerned.

"Riven, I love you." She whispered meeting his lips again, pouring her soul into that kiss. She really didn't care what tomorrow brought as long as she got to spend it with him.

She was surprised when he pulled back, holding her hands in his. "Musa-"

"What? Don't you want me?" She whispered leaning in for another kiss, suddenly feeling a little insecure.

"It's not that." He started holding her back again.

"Then what?" She asked confused, the feeling of rejection making itself known.

" I just don't think we should." He said avoiding eye contact, his breathing slightly labored.

"Why the hell not, what's wrong? Do I not meet your stupid standards or something?" She asked moving out of his grasp, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

This was getting ridiculous, why was she always doubting herself? Enough was enough Riven decided. Reaching out he took hold of her hand, overpowering her when she tried to get out of his grip. Without hesitation he placed it firmly on top of his member.

She halting all movement immediately, gasping loudly on contact. She lifted her gaze meeting his with a shocked expression.

He resisted the urge to groan, instead spoke clearly with a slight growl to his voice.

"Feel that and tell me, that you don't meet my fuckin standards." He challenged.

She swallowed hard. "Then why?" She asked, gently removing her hand placing it back in her lap.

" I'm not saying never Musa." He elaborated puling her towards him. She accepted his offer scooting closer to his warmth.

"Then when?" She asked snuggling into his embrace, the effects of the entire day suddenly hitting her ten fold. She relaxed in his arms, still expecting an answer.

"When you're good and ready, but for now I need you to keep your head in the game. Plus your kind of loud and Ruby's in the other room." He smirked into the side of her neck.

She blushed deeply, covering her face with her hands.

"I'm kidding, but we do need to be responsible with her around." He laughed pulling her hands down.

"Crap." She whispered. She forgot all about Ruby, and to think she was the responsible one out of the two.

"So when I'm good and ready then." She agreed kissing his chin tenderly.

"And of course if I'm in the mood." He shrugged nonchalantly before laying her back down on the soft mattress. She laughed lightly pulling the sheets over them. "Of course we can't forget that." She laughed.

They laid there quietly before Musa decided to break the silence.

" I really do love you Riven." She whispered.

" I know." He answered.

"So you're done trying to get rid of me." She asked snuggling closer to him.

"Are you going anywhere?" He asked

"No." She frowned.

"Then yea I'm done." He sighed

"Good." She smiled, finally letting sleep overtake her. For the first time in a long time she couldn't wait for what tomorrow brought. Even if they were being hunted by a bunch of weird, toddler napping motor cycle dudes.

* * *

Yup well there you have it, some fluff, some action, some answers. Well I'll see you or better yet write to you later.

Remember your Reviews are my drug!

Also I updated my other story What A Trip so hit that up if you get the chance. Bye!


	9. Riven's cleaning out his closet

Disclaimer- do not own Winx Club or cleaning out my closet or any other thing I mention in the chapter.

Long wait I know and I apologize, but what the heck.

I will take this time though to give thanks to all my reviewers, thank you for all the nice feed back! You guys are awesome, tough im sure you already knew that, i'm just reinforcing it.

Enjoy!

* * *

sniffle sniffle

" uuugh...ummm" Musa mumbled hugged her pillow closer.

Sniffle sniffle hiccup

"Shhhh baby girl.."

"ummm what the hell?" Musa whispered half asleep, sitting up in bed. It took her a minute to process where she was. The bed was warm, but felt really empty. Turning she saw that Riven was no longer there. Odd, the door was slightly open. The hall light was on making it hard for her eyes to adjust.

Deciding to see what was going on she quietly got out of bed, and walked out into the hall. The kitchen light was on.

"Riv-"

She stopped. He was in the kitchen, carrying a sobbing Ruby, rocking the toddler gently. Her face was tucked into his chest her small arms wrapped around his neck.

Riven looked preoccupied, but no less attentive. He was stirring something on the stove, and she had to admit it smelled pretty good.

"My bad, didn't mean to wake you." He turned.

Ruby looked up slightly startled, before quickly wiping her eyes on her sleeve. She whispered something to him that even with her super hearing she didn't catch.

"I've got er you can go back to bed." He said

"I don't mind. " Musa said.

Riven nodded but Ruby only gave her a sideways glance.

" Unless I'm not wanted." She added.

" You're fine she just doesn't like strangers seeing her cry. Weird ass kid, I mean isn't that like there secret weapon into getting what they want?"

" I guess, but what's the matter?" She asked walking forward intent on comforting the girl. She reached out her hand but Riven shook his head so she dropped it.

' Bad dream' He mouthed to her.

She nodded her acknowledgement.

" It happens." He shrugged

" I freaking bet." She said thinking back on everything they'd gone through, and that was only today.

" What you making?" She asked keeping her eyes on Ruby.

" Just milk, bit of cinnamon and sugar." He said turning the stove off.

"Oh"

"Hand me a mug will ya?"

"Sure" She walked over to the cupboard and found nothing."

" Where?" She asked

" On the table." He said gently swaying Ruby who had started crying again, not as badly as before though.

She looked over and found a brand new mug with a unicorn design painted on, a half gallon of milk, sugar, cinnamon the actual stuff not the powder stuff, eggs, granola bars, orange juice, plastic cups and plates, and a bag of kit-kats.

" When'd you get all this?" She asked

" At a covenant store, those suckers have everything."

" More like when?" She elaborated.

" Oh bout thirty minutes ago, she couldn't sleep so I took her for a drive." He shrugged.

" I could have gone." She pouted.

" I didn't see the point in waking you, plus I thought it be better to let you sleep. Trust and believe that no matter what you've heard taking care of a three year old is no fuckin walk in the park."

" Right cause today has been oh so easy." She rolled her eyes.

" True that." He laughed.

She smiles handing him the mug, which he poured the drink into it.

" And here I was, thinking you couldn't cook. I mean it's not like I had to put out a freaking house fire out my first day." She teased.

" Right." He smirked thinking back, to what seemed like a lifetime away now.

"Well just be thankful we hired you. Come on, let's get you to bed Rube."

Ruby nodded before accepting the cup Musa cooled down for her. She smiled at her before turning to whisper something to Riven.

" She wants to know if you'll tell her a story" He said. "She says I suck at it. Ungrateful little brat."

" Sure but I don't know any earth stories." She apologized

" I could tell you one." Ruby suddenly perked up.

" You could but then you might put her to sleep and that would defeat the whole purpose of you going to bed." Riven said sitting her up in her bed where she happily sipped her drink.

" Makes sense." She agreed. " Ok so tell me how you and Musa became friends. How did you guys first first meet?" She smiled

" Ugh...well" They thought back on there rocky start.

" Nosy much, kid." He flicked the tip of her nose.

" I'm just asking." She said waiting patiently for an answer.

" It really is complicated." Musa said

" I' ve got nothing but time." She sipped her drink.

" I'm the adult here, I don't answer to you." He glared

" I just want to know." She pleaded

" It's really not all that interesting." Musa waved her hand nonchalantly obviously trying to avoid the subject.

"Really?" She wasn't convinced

" Really." Riven stressed.

" Oh come on just tell me." She bounced

" Fine, damn kid. Ok well at first we really didn't care that much about each other, then we were kinda ok with each other, but then we really did hate each other, then we become friends who only hate each other occasionally. And that's pretty much it glad to see you're asleep."

" I'm not, and that makes no sense!" She wined.

" Sure you are, and course it doesn't" He said convincingly, before taking the empty mug from her. " Sleep tight kid." He called already shoving Musa out the door.

"YOU SUCK!" Ruby called as soon as he shut the bedroom door. They heard a light thud right after, Riven opened the door again picked up her pillow and threw it back at her. " You're getting better." He acknowledged.

" Go to sleep." Ruby mumbled fighting back a smile before finally giving up and instead pulling the covers over her head. Riven closed the door for real this time.

" Well that's that." He sighed.

" Great, now how am I suppose to get back to sleep." Musa yawned.

" Aww babe wants a bedtime story too." He teased cupping her face playfully.

" Yes, yes I do." She said matter-of-factly sitting next to him on the couch.

" You ask I'll tell." He said

" Ok well you left off earlier when telling me the story of Ruby after the phone call she made you. You said something about your uncle and something about comets? Stars? Something like that."

" Right well after that I kinda freaked, because up till that point I wasn't sure if I even had a sister. You see I was born here in Magix, ya know?

My father was a hero, my mother was from earth she was British. She knew nothing of the magical universe."

" Then how did your parents meet?" She asked.

" Ya see my old man took a lot of missions to earth, something about feeling mighty around all the average humans. He was a spy had foreign affairs and shit. Well anyways like most cocky bastards with a license to kill, and a shiny badge he had no trouble getting tail. Except when it came to my mother, who knew damn well how to play her cards."

She nodded telling him to continue.

"Well after many shiny gifts, romantic poems, and personal favors, she finally gave him what he wanted. Thing is in the heat of it all he forgot to...wrap up if you know what I mean." He cocked a eyebrow throwing her a look.

"He was never going for anything serious with her. Dude was only in it for the chase. She was in it for the adventure and no doubt all the shiny things he gave her.

" How old were they?" Musa asked.

" Dad was twenty one, mom was nineteen."

" So they were young."

" yea I guess." He shrugged.

"Well when she found out she was pregnant she was completely mortified. Contemplated abortion a few times, but could never go through with it. She wasn't that heartless. But of course like any other bachelor he denied the kid, well me, but there was no denying it when I was born. So yea they bucked down and tried to make it work.

Well by that time my father had already confessed to my mother all about his life as a hero and about Magix and everything else you only see on film. Naturally she freaked out at first refusing to believe any of it until my dad finally convinced her to come see for herself. There was no denying it then, so they packed up moved here, shortly after yours truly enters the picture." He flashed her a cocky smile.

" Shut up and keep going." She laughed.

" Well this is where things start turning shitty. A year or so later they had this massive fight. I mean like massive glass shattering, random object throwing fists making contact fight. They fought a lot, but I guess it really was serious this time because my mother ended up going back to earth.

I was one at the time. My dad was still a full time hero, so I was always going from sitter to sitter, neighbor to neighbor until he got back. And even then I only got to see him a couple months max until he was whisked away again.

When I turned three he decided to send me back to my mother. He put me through a portal and I ended up in my mothers kitchen, she was living in L.A. But damn she was furious when she saw me. I was only a kid so I was scared as fuck. Plus I didn't know who the crazy bitch was at the time, I was barely a year old when she left. Anyways she told me to get the hell out of there and go back but I had absolutely no idea how.

So we lived like that for a few months avoiding one another. She was barely even home, sometimes I wouldn't see her for days. I remember she used to call me an alien every time she addressed me. I though it was funny but she didn't know that. She obviously thought she was doing something. We soon came to an agreement. I didn't bother her she didn't bother me that's pretty much how it worked. Then one day out of the blue my dad comes home and suddenly we're all happy again.

" Just like that?" Musa asked seeming angry all of a sudden.

" That's how I saw it. Either way we were ok for a while, I started school when I turned four and things seemed normal. Then one day when I was outside on the playground some lady in a blue suit that smelled heavily of cigarettes comes and picks me up. I try to stop her but my teacher tells me it's ok, so I think why not. I was just pissed it was during recess I mean where was she during our spelling test?

Musa laughed glad that he could find some humor in all this.

"Well she puts me in her car and starts driving. I was kinda a runt sorta like ruby, so even on the booster seat I couldn't see out the window. I tried to talk to the lady but she just kept telling me to shut up. I wanted to tell her that my seatbelt was too tight but she wouldn't listen. I also wanted to ask her if she had a license because every time she made a turn my face would end up pressed against the door. So instead I just came up with the conclusion that the lady was fuckin insane, and that I couldn't wait to tell my mother. "

" Tell your mom, would she even care?" Musa asked

" Well that's the thing, my mother thought she was the best god damn mother alive. She could say and do whatever she wanted to me, but as soon as someone else screamed, scolded me or disciplined me she would make the biggest most fucking loud scene out of it. I think it was her way of trying to prove to others that she was a good mother."

" Wouldn't it just be better to actually be a good mother?" Musa mumbled.

" You try telling her that, I remember one time in kindergarten it was field day and you know being four I forgot that the teacher said no throwing water. Well I throw a bucket of water at my friend anyways, so the teacher put me on time out and was lecturing me when my mother showed up. She was completely furious going fucking terminator on her ass. Telling her this and that just completely insulting the poor women. It would have gotten physical too if a security guard hadn't broken it up, either way that was beyond the point.

" Right sorry, you were at the point when a lady picked you up at school." Musa said already having trouble grasping everything up until this point.

" Right well we pull up to this one place, we walk in and there a whole bunch of beds and other kids running around. They're all looking at me like they all know what gonna happen. Like they've seen this shit a thousand time, which is whoopty doo for them cause I still have no fucking idea where I am. They walk me into this little room where a lady with a really mean look on her face is sitting.

She asked me if I know where my father was. I tell them he's on a business trip, which is code for mission, it's been nearly four months now. She asks what kind of business takes that long. I tell her the messy kind which she only seems to get annoyed at. She then tells me that since my dad wasn't back yet I would have to stay with them.

I ask them where my mother is and they tell me that she called them, saying that she could no longer take care of me and would prefer if the state took custody of me. They said they went to speak with her but she was already gone leaving behind a letter saying the same thing. They looked at me with sympathy, but frowned when I bust out laughing.

" Why the hell were you laughing?" Musa asked thoroughly confused.

" Because I was four and thought she looked a toad." He said sarcastically.

" Anyways they asked the same question. I told them it was because my mom was only kidding. She always threatened to throw me in an orphanage where other kids would make fun of me for my hair color. She wasn't serious though, she just liked to mess with people. I found out just how serious she was though.

Well I stayed at the orphanage a few months. And I'm pretty damn sure nothing in hell scares me anymore. Anyways a few months before my fifth birthday I got placed in a foster family. I never heard anything from my mother or dad, but I found that I didn't care so much. Yea I kinda missed my dad, but living with Maria was like a fuckin dream come true. She was really amazing spoke Spanish which I quickly picked up on.

" Spanish?" Musa interrupted.

" it's an earth dialect." He answered.

"Oh."

"So yea she spoke very little English so we communicated in mainly Spanish. She home schooled me in Spanish too for a couple of years until she convinced me to go back to regular school, you know once kindergarten and first grade basics were taken care of. Later on I got a brother named Ryan who was also a foster kid, we started going to school together then, we were both six at the time. It been about two in a half years since I'd seen or heard about my parents. I figured they just didn't care and I was ok with that. I spent six more years with Maria she ended up keeping me. I was with her up till my 12th birthday."

" You left! Why?" Musa asked

"Oh it wasn't planned, out of no where my father shows up at our doorstep. I'm shocked at first so much that I can barely stand and when I finally open my mouth I start rambling at him in Spanish asking him a million questions at once. It's not until he asks me what the hell I'm saying that I realize what I'm doing and ask him again but in English this time.

I was just really hoping that this wasn't happening, if he was back that meant that I would have to leave Maria. Which god knows I wasn't about to let happen, I loved her more than my own mother. Screw that she was my mom I'd been with her since I was four. It just really pissed me off that he could just fucking waltz back into my life and take everything from me. If he really gave a shit about me he would have been there sooner." He practically growled the last part.

Musa reached out a hand placing it on his knee. She knew it was hard for him to talk about it, that's why she'd never heard the story of his childhood up till now.

" So you went with you dad?" She asked quietly. He sighed taking her hand in his.

" Yea he had some fuckin sob story about trying to find me that of course the Las Angeles child services department just gobbled up. So I ended up going back to Magix with him. I can't complain that much he wasn't a bad dad, he just wasn't Maria. I was used to her you know."

" What about your mom, when did she finally show back up?" Musa wondered figuring that in order for Ruby to be here they would have had to met up again.

" Well when I turned fourteen it was time to take the Pre H.A.T."

"The what?" Musa Interrupted.

" The Pre- Hero Acceptance test. It's a two month seminar where kids planning to get accepted into red fountain take part in. I had no idea what any of it meant up until my dad explained it to me. He graduated second in his class so it was a pretty big deal.

Apparently kids trained there whole lives for this so no doubt I was already at a disadvantage. Turned out that out of everyone that showed up only 500 would be chosen, and ultimately only 300 would get into Red Fountain freshman year, after taking the real H.A.T"

" That makes sense Alfea has something sort of like that, but it's true people do train their whole lives for this. So what did you do?" Musa asked.

" Well I was kinda screwed right from the beginning, cause you've seen all our weapons right. Well they're no ordinary weapons they're composed of part magical energy you know practically indestructible unless you're going up against another weapon like it then your on an even playing field.

But you see I'm only half magical being so the weapons sort of repelled me in a way. It was like gripping a really old uses weapon. It still worked but not as good. Usually to full blooded Heroes the weapons give you an extra power serge. Like adrenaline."

" Is that why you majored in hand to hand combat?"

" Yea but even with the disadvantage I still kicked ass." He smirked.

" Fine, but is that also why you're more easily affected by magic than the others."

" You mean like mind control and shit?"

" Yea, sure." She stutter knowing she was touching a touchy subject.

" Yea because don't forget I'm part human, like when you came to earth before you could make them to do whatever the hell you wanted."

" Very true." Musa laughed.

" Anyways when i was off getting my ass beaten my mother and father somehow got together I really didn't care considering I was living at red fountain by then. I guess they saw something in me even though I failed almost every test."

" So we're up to your freshman year now."

" Yea throughout the next three years everything was pretty much normal. Well considering all the shit we went through back at school. My mother went back to earth so I never saw or spoke to her. Dad kept going away on his missions and I only heard of him once in those three years, he wrote me a letter telling me everything was fine and the mission he was on nothing big, a couple sentences max.

" You kept it didn't you?" Musa smiled

" What?"

" The letter." She said

" Yea." And she could have sworn she saw a small smile tug on the corner of his lips.

" Well at the end of junior year my dad got back and I went to spend the summer with him. That's when I overheard my old man talking on the phone with Fleur, my mother. Something about him messing up her life for the second time, and not needing this now and not needing it all those years ago. So I kinda put two and two together and figured she was pregnant again. They never talked about it and I never really saw Fleur she was never around when I came home or ever really. I might have caught a glimpse of her once, but I wasn't trying to find her and I guess she was thinking the same thing.

" Why would she be avoiding you for?" Musa asked.

" I like to think that it was because she regretted what she did, but god knows that wasn't the case. I bet anything in life that she in that messed up brain of hers thought that she still did nothing wrong, that she was the perfect mother and that I should come crawling back to her on hands and knees thanking her for what she did. But you know what Musa, she can think whatever the hell she wants but I am never ever going to forgive her for that shit. She can just keep telling herself that she was a mom." He screamed. Musa jumped startled by the outburst. She really didn't know what to say so she didn't but the room was suddenly way too quiet for her liking. She figured that was all she would get out of him tonight, she was about to suggest they just go to bed, but then he started up again. In a much calmer voice.

" Since my dad picked me up from Maria's when I was twelve I saw her maybe twice, spoke to her never. I visited Maria a lot though talked to her about you actually."

"Me?" Musa asked excitedly.

" Yea about everything going on all throughout high school, the Trix, Darci in particular, our trip to the omega dimension, shadow haunt, Baltor. You know all the shit we went through."

" Damn, I didn't even tell my dad the half of it." Musa laughed.

" So yea I kinda forgot all about Fleur being prego. I guess I thought it was a false alarm or something since my dad never mentioned it. So we graduated moved on to college and right after the first semester of the school year we just finished Ruby called me. I already told you the conversation we had. After thinking about it I had heard my uncle Rob mention a ruby before but never thought much of it till then."

" Who's your uncle Rob?" Musa asked

" Oh he's mad cool. A little messed up but great either way. I remember him always popping up at the worst times possible and suddenly making everything ten times better, him and his crazy self. So I got to thinking about what ruby told. That's when i got it. " Meet me where the comics collide."

You see my uncle lived in his own little fantasy which by the looks of it is this great place i wouldn't mind visiting. He had these made up characters he always talked about, superheroes. He told me dozens of stories a lot of them featuring me. I was totally into it as a kid. Well these superhero guys had their own little catch phrase. Whenever there was trouble they would always zoom off to where the comics collided, you know good and evil. And like most good superhero stories the hero always prevails.

So I got to thinking where in my life would these hero need to zoom off to, because Ruby obviously told me to meet her there. It was smart too she couldn't very well though out an entire address on the phone especially since she sounded like she was in a panic. That bothered me though. I mean I didn't even know here so why would she call me. If our parents weren't around call the authorities or something but why through what sounded like her once chance on me.

" Well she knew your uncle, he must have known that you wouldn't let you sister down. He had faith in you Riven." Musa sighed bothered that he couldn't see that on his own.

" You think?" He asked.

" Well was he wrong?" She asked. He only smiled before covering it up.

" Well that's when i started thinking. The superheroes in Robs story always went to the biggest threat in town, so i looked on all the news channels but nothing major had happened al week. So I called up Tecna and Timmy at the college they attend and sent them my phone. They traced the phone call-

" Wait so Timmy and Tecna already knew all about her? And you're not telling me till now?" She accused

" Hell no I wasn't about to drag the whole crew into this, this was my shit not theirs. Plus my phone doesn't record calls only keeps track of them." He explained.

" Good because that would of seriously been messed up." Musa huffed.

" Right so they tracked it to a pay phone at a teleporting station. I was confused first off because how does a three year old know how to work a pay know, so I snatched one of the security cameras. The one facing the pay phone the call came from."

" You stole a surveillance tape?" She crossed her arms.

" For a good cause." He sounded annoyed

" You could have explained to them and as-"

" Anyways I took a look at it and I caught a glimpse of her. She was two men one women they looked like cops but they're far from it. Then out of nowhere something happened I don't know what it was, it happened too fast but it looked like a flash of light swept over them for like half a second and the people she was with were frozen still. Ruby makes a run for the phone, she doesn't know how to use it let alone reach it so she flags down this old lady who dials I'm guessing my number from a piece of paper Ruby hands her.

That's when our conversation took place, I know cause the time on the tape and my phone matched. She hangs up after two minute max and goes to stand behind her escorts. That tiny flash of light is back and suddenly they're awake again."

" Wait I thought you said Ruby wasn't a fairy!" Musa said.

" She's not, I didn't know that then but either way she couldn't have been able to pull magic like that on her own. So that led me to belie-"

" She had help!" Musa finished

" Exactly and my money's on Uncle Rob, he was the only thing we had in common at the time. He could have easily set the whole thing up, given her my number too.

" I still had no idea where she was though so i went back to thinking. They were at an international teleporting station so they were obviously going somewhere out side of Magix, the only other place I was familiar with was earth. So on that note I got to thinking where could the comics collide on earth? It was easy from then on. Were was I the most miserable in my lifetime? And it hit me the orphanage in Los Angeles.

" Was she there?" Musa asked.

" Sure was, breaking her out was the easy part. Keeping her that way not so much." He sighed

"Riven what have I told you about kidnapping?"

"Its rude and illegal." He recited

"Yet you still do it. Anyways I'm glad to know they don't tolerate kidnapping but what does Magix and a orphanage on earth have to do with one another. I mean was she born here or there?"

" I'm pretty sure she was born on earth bu-"

" So where are her parents did they just ditch her too?"

" See tha-"

" I thought you said you and your dad were semi ok where is he or why couldn't Rob watch her. I shouldn't even be saying this but I mean your mom wasn't a teenager this time around this was her chance at a redo and she did the exact same thing! And how come no one ever told you anything? An-

" I'm getting there." He said placing a hand over her mouth.

"First off I haven't heard anything about my father, but last I heard some of his foreign affairs went shitty and he was forced into hiding. So I don't blame him for not taking her with him. I would know some goons ambushed me a couple years back asking question which of course they didn't get any answers to. I'd be damned if I knew.

Secondly I have no idea what happened with my mom last time I spent a whole day with her when I was fours. She didn't even tell me I was having a sister. I do know that Ruby was given to the orphanage right after birth, guess she didn't even feel like trying this time.

I took her file from the orphanage with me when I took her. According to them Ruby was only with them one week out of and entire month since she was one. Though according to everyone she was there everyday, they were hiding something. "

" So where was she the other time." Musa asked.

" I know she was here in Magix a few times." He answered

" What, how?" She asked

" Apparently someone knew about her being only half human. See Magix has Magical being on the board of almost everything political, financial, humanitarian you get the point. They like to keep tabs on everything. They're really discrete about it though. But apparently not enough because some one who knew of both worlds also on the board found out.

It was this huge long debate between political leaders. Earth made the argument that if Magix could have there beings hold office, run for congress, be on our supreme courts they should be able to do the same.

Of course they were denied everything. I mean they have super powers, the ability to teleport into different lands, freaking mind control. The worst us earthlings can do is send a nuclear bomb that won't even make it outside of our atmosphere.

Of course they were outraged, I mean being spied on on their own planet. Not being a to do anything about it. So they decided to join forces with a couple of agency who were also tired of being looked over by the magical universe.

" But what does this have to do with Ruby? I mean I don't see the point.". Musa asked.

" I didn't either until I thought about it. My father is one of the most universally renowned spy in both worlds. He was like the poster boy for everything going on between earth and Magix. By using their daughter it was like poetic revenge.

" But what can Ruby do?" I mean she's only a toddler.

" That's what I wanted to know, but it wasn't till I actually spoke to her that I got it. I can't believe you haven't noticed it yet."

" I've noticed a lot but nothing that makes her kidnap 101 material." Musa defended herself.

" Well look at her she's a freaking genius. Well not really but she does have a memory worth stealing."

" What do you mean?"

" She has like an unlimited capacity in there, everything she sees she can remember, an absolute perfect memory. Talk about fuckin creepy." He sighed

"You mean she never forgets anything?" Musa gasped.

" Pretty much, she can see anything once and remember it forever. It's not like it's just floating around in her mind or anything. It's stored away, when ever she needs it it comes to her. She's like a fucking computer only with an unlimited memory. If she can do all that at the age of three imagine what she can do when she realizes what she's actually doing. Cause I mean as far as she's concerned she just has a really good memory. She has no idea what's she's doing.

" That's amazing!" Musa sighed

" Hell yea, I mean the human mind catches things electronics can't like taste, feelings, mood and she can engrave all those thought and hold on to them. Sit her in front of a computer give her a numerical order, scramble it as many times as you want a few years later she'll still remember ever last one of the combinations you gave her. Better yet give her thirty seconds to look at a map, set her loose in a maze watch her easily walk through it. Man at the age of three she can have a full blown conversation with you. After all language is all about remembering what words mean what.

I mean no one magical or not has ever been able to do anything close to that. Its finally an advantage earth has over Magix, so yea they're pretty desperate to hold on to it. Plus its pretty much guaranteed it's not like you can steal her hardware, well not till recently of that is. Cause well back at the lab they were trying to find out if it can work on the outside too.

" Wait lab?" Musa asked.

" Yea well remember those days she was out of the orphanage. Well this undercover organization had her. They were experimenting, try to figu-."

"EXPERIMENTING?" Musa gasped

" Yea trying to figure her out you know, the examples I gave you earlier were a few tests she was put through. They were trying to find out why her brain responded the way it did. They wanted to know if they could duplicate it, but that not even the best part. Check this out they were trying to see if she could mimic thing too. If she could remember then they figured she could probably do. Too bad I came in and messed up their plans. Good luck experimenting without your guinea pig.

" So when she wasn't at the orphanage she was in the lab being experimented or she was here in Magix, but what for?" Musa asked

"To get her to memorize things you know for a little head start." He answered

" Memorize what?" Musa asked

" I don't know every time I try to sit her down to ask she well like any other toddler gets distracted and runs off to play or something. I can hardly get her to sit still. She really is a normal kid Muse. You know still obsesses over cartoon, likes dolls, still won't eat her vegetables, cries when she scrapes her knees and of course loves ice-cream. I mean she didn't walk until she was suppose to, started talking around the right age except for the fact that she learned her alphabet in about a day." He shrugged.

" And to think I can't even memorize the titles of my text books." She laughed. "Well dang, when you said it was a long story you weren't kidding." Musa yawned realizing a little over two hours had passed.

" Yea well there's a little more but what you say we save it for another day." He asked getting off the couch extending a hand to her.

" I'm good with that." She sighed smiling up at him.

* * *

Well there you have it. I answered pretty much everything up to this point in the story…I think. If I confused any of you, which I'm sure I did, let me know.

I'm glad I finally got a new chapter out, cause now I'm at a total loss for what comes next, I need some inspiration so make sure to leave that in a review.

I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was hard writing Riven's childhood since they give very little insight on him throughout the show. i don't even know his last name :/ ( mind helping me out?) I hope his childhood wasn't really like I made it out to be, but it works for the story, ya know. I made his mom British because of that one shirt he always wore maybe I was reading too much into it, but whatever I made it work. So yea let me know what you think.

Also after finishing the chapter I logged onto Youtube and Eminem's song cleaning out my closet was sitting there so I clicked on it, and well dang it just seemed to fit so well. So I thought I put the lyrics at the end of this just for the hell of it. Well leave me a review and I'll hopefully get back to you soon. Adios!

_Have you ever been hated, or discriminated against?_

_I have.I've been protested and demonstrated against for my wicked rhymes, look at the times._

_Sick is the mind, of the motherfuckin' kid thats behind._

_All this commotion, emotions, run deep as oceans explodin', Tempers flarin' from parents, just blow him off and keep goin'._

_Not takin nothin' from noone give 'em hell as long as I'm breathin'.Keep kicking ass in the mornin' and taking names in the evenin'._

_Leave 'em with the taste of sourest vinegar in their they can trigger me, but they'll never figure me at me now, I'll bet your probably sick of me you mama? I'ma make you look so ridiculous now._

_I'm sorry Mama.I never meant to hurt you._

_I never meant to make you cry,But tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet._

_One more time._

_I said I'm sorry Mama._

_I never meant to hurt you._

_I never meant to make you cry,But tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet._

_I got some skeletons in my closet,_

_and I don't know if no one knows it, so_

_before they throw me inside my coffin and close it,_

_I'ma expose it._

_I'll take you back to '73, before I ever had a multi-platinum selling CD._

_I was a baby, maybe I was just a couple a of months_

_My faggot father must had his panties up in a bunch,'Cause he split._

_I wonder if he even kissed me good bye,_

_No i don't on second thought I just fuckin' wished he would die._

_I look at Hayley, and I couldn't picture leavin' her side_

_even if I hated Kim, I'd grit my teeth and I'd try to make it work with her,at least for Halie's sake._

_I maybe made some mistakes, but I'm only human,_

_But I'm man enough to face 'em today._

_What I did was stupid, no doubt it was dumb,_

_But the smartest shit I did was take the bullets out of that gun_

_,'Cause I'da killed em,_

_shit I would'a' shot kim and 'em both. Its my life._

_I'd like to welcome y'all to the Eminem Show_

_I'm sorry Mama_

_I never meant to hurt you_

_.I never meant to make you cry,_

_But tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet._

_One more time._

_I said I'm sorry Mama._

_I never meant to hurt you_

_I never meant to make you cry,_

_But tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet._

_Now I would never diss my own mama just to get recogniton_

_take a second to listen 'fore you think this record is dissin'._

_But put yourself in my position,_

_just try to invision your mama poppin' prescription pills in the kitchen,_

_Bitchin, that someone's always goin' through her purse and shit's missin'._

_Going through public housing systems, victims of Munchaussen syndrome._

_My whole life I was made to believe I was sick when I wasn't,_

_Till I grew up, now I blew up,_

_it makes you sick to your stomach, doesn't it?_

_Wasn't it the reason you made that cd for me Ma?_

_So you could try to justify the way you treated me Ma?_

_But guess what you gettin' older now when it's cold when you're lonely_

_and your Nathan's growing up so quick, he's gonna know that your phony._

_And Halie's getting so big now, you should see her, she's beautiful._

_But you'll never see her,_

_she won't even be at your funeral_

_what hurts me the most is you wont admit you was wrong ,_

_do your song,_

_keep tellin' yourself that you was a mom!_

_But how dare you try to take what you didn't help me to get?_

_You selfish bitch, I hope you fuckin' burn in hell for this shit!_

_Remember when Ronnie died, and you said you wished it was me?_

_Well guess what, I am dead, dead to you as can be!_

_I'm sorry Mama._

_I never meant to hurt you._

_I never meant to make you cry,_

_But tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet._

_One more time._

_I said I'm sorry Mama._

_I never meant to hurt you._

_I never meant to make you cry,_

_But tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet_

:)

Review!


	10. A Day With The Girls

Disclaimer: I disclaim all these wonderful characters but since Why can't I stay's story line is mine. I'll gladly take full credit for that.

* * *

_Previously on Why Can't I Stay?_

_" I don't know every time I try to sit her down to ask she well like any other toddler gets distracted and runs off to play or something. I can hardly get her to sit still. She really is a normal kid Muse. You know still obsesses over cartoon, likes dolls, still won't eat her vegetables, cries when she scrapes her knees and of course loves ice cream. I mean she didn't walk until she was supposing to, started talking around the right age except for the fact that she learned her alphabet in about a day." He shrugged._

_"And to think I can't even memorize the titles of my text books." She laughed. "Well dang, when you said it was a long story you weren't kidding." Musa yawned realizing a little over two hours had passed._

_"Yea well there's a little more but what you say we save it for another day." He asked getting off the couch extending a hand to her._

_"I'm good with that." She sighed smiling up at him._

* * *

"God I miss her! And, before you get pissed, I'm talking about my Levi Bike. This truck is shit." Riven sighed

"Your bike's a her? Why?" Musa asked

"Because no way am I riding a dude." He said looking at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're an idiot." Musa sighed pulling out the map again. "Take the next exit." She said.

"Where we going?" Ruby called from the back seat, playing with the toy that came in her happy meal.

"Well kiddo I decided you need to start acting your age so we're going to the zoo." Musa clapped.

Ruby was quiet for a good second before responding. "The gorillas scare me." She deadpanned. "…and the bears, and the lions, and the snakes, and…"

"Told you we should have taken her swimming." Riven mumbled

"Fine, turn around." Musa pouted throwing the map aside.

"Not like you were listening to me anyways." She sighed.

"Maps are for squares." He smirked, taking an alternate route.

"Only you would say something so meaningless am I right or am I right? Come on back me up here ruby." Musa started, turning in her seat to get a good look at the toddler."

"Squares have four sides Riven, so Musa can't be a square. That's silly." Ruby laughed.

"Thank you." Musa grinned turning back around in her seat.

"Well I'm glad we established who got the brains in the family." Musa teased.

"Riven? Riven? Rivvvvvvvvven! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

"Not particularly." He mumbled happily

Musa turned back to Ruby shaking her head disappointed. Ruby shrugged throwing her a sympathetic look before going back to playing with her toy.

* * *

Musa quickly changes into a swimsuit she picked up at the Aqua Center's gift store. Ruby mimicking her, happily slipping into a frilly yellow one piece after Musa was done changing into hers. She looked positively ecstatic about it all, as she continued to point out obvious things to Musa, indulging her in endless conversation about everything and anything that caught her eye.

"Hey Musa?" Ruby called

"Yea"

"I don't know how to swim, do you?" She asked

"Yup." Musa smiled

"How you learn?" Ruby asked happily

"I fell in our pool." Musa deadpanned. "But hey it worked so no complaints here. I guess it just comes naturally to some." She laughed.

"Makes sense. Iven does too right? He knows a lot right? Right?" She beamed.

"Sure does." She smiled back, opening the doors leading to the large indoor pool.

Riven was already seated at the edge of the pool, feet dangling in the cool, clean water.

"Took you ladies long enough." He smirked.

Ruby let go of Musa's hand hopping over to her brother excitedly.

"Look." She squealed, extending her arms to the side twirling happily on her tippy-toes showing him her swimsuit.

"It's pretty right?" She laughed running to the edge of the pool, she dipping her hand into the water holding on to the edge of Riven's shorts so she wouldn't fall in.

"Hell yea." He laughed swinging her over his shoulders, where she happily sat.

"You're silly." Ruby laughed

"Isn't he just." Musa sighed playfully walking up to him

"She's just jealous cause you're so pretty." Riven smirked in musa's direction, giving her a quick once over.

She wore a simple purple two-piece, but there was nothing simple about her.

Ruby frowned slightly before whispering in his ear. "I think Musa's really pretty." She said. "Me too but don't tell her I said that." He whispered back.

Musa smiled lightly to herself, of course she heard. "Last one in's a rotten ogre!" Musa yelled diving gracefully into the pool.

There was a loud splash soon after which she assumed was Riven.

"Come on Ruby you don't want to be an ogre do ya?" Musa smiled

"I'm already last." Ruby mumbled wiggling her toes nervously at the edge of the pool.

"Alright come on." Riven said swimming up to the edge of the pool where she stood. He extended his arms out as an invitation.

"Don't let go, ok." She said firmly, stepping into his embrace, clutching onto his arms tightly.

"Its ok runt we're right here." He said lowering her into the water. She splashed at first, slightly fearful, but relaxed soon after.

"It's like this." Riven said, laying her on top of the water, one hand under her tummy.

"Now just paddle with your arms." Musa encouraged

She did as told, happily splashing around even if she wasn't going anywhere.

"You're gonna learn in no time." Musa beamed before casually swimming across the pool.

Pulling herself out of the pool, she walked over to where the equipment was stored.

"What cha doing Muse?" Riven called.

"Nothing." She smiled, pulling out two yellow floaties. She threw them at him before diving back in. "It's so she can float, ya know. That's how most people learn."

"Great glad I thought of it." He smirked slipping the yellow floaties onto her arms.

"Credit hog!" Musa yelled splashing him with a big gush of water.

"Don't start something you can't finish Musa." Riven warned sending a nice wave of water her way.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Musa and Ruby yelled in unison getting completely soaked before splashing him right back. Both girls laughed hysterically slapping the water harshly, probably soaking themselves more than him.

"Ruby's on my team!" Musa laughed pulling the toddler towards her. "Yay!" Ruby smiled wrapping her arms around Musa's neck before sticking her tongue out at Riven.

" That's messed up Rube." Riven fake pouted

" Aww don't pout." Musa retaliated with a good spash in his direction, which Ruby quickly joined in at.

* * *

_Back at headquarters_

"_So the girl?" An ominous voice spoke_

"_Located but not seized." Two men answered steps away from their destroyed motorcycles._

"_A pity really, and here I though you two would make valuable assets."_

"_Just give us a chance to explain." The first man spoke up, immediately followed by his comrade "Yea it wasn't our fault we were out-"_

"_SILENCE! You know well I do not tolerate excuses. Nothing more than tools of the incompetent." He spat_

"_Tell me do you know where you are. I mean really know where you are. You're where the most brilliant scientist wish they could be. You're standing within the walls of what will soon be known as the founders of tomorrow. What we do here is crucial to the survival of this planet. Where we stand as of now is nothing compared to where Eraklyon, Solaria, or even Melody are. _

_We are centuries away from obtaining what they take for luxury. While we're stuck here playing on Ipads, barely constructing solar power cars these planets read about that in their textbooks, even skipped over many of our accomplishments because they are so petty in comparison to what they've discovered. _

_With a snap of their fingers they can teleport themselves, create duplicate of themselves, they've built shuttles that can travel light-years through space. Mere teenagers have access to all this, while our people sit here and only fantasize about such things, or watch it from behind movie screens." He stopped pacing, taking a seat in his chair._

"_And yet all I'm asking of you is to retrieve an innocent little three year old." He sighed, "You are relieved of your duties. Exit the building immediately or I will be forced to call upon reinforcements." He waved them off with a flick of his hand._

_The two men shared confused looks before sprinting towards the exit._

"_Kurt, do me the honor of reminding them to keep their mouths shut." He commanded to his close adviser_

"_Sir, if I may, I have learn from experience that there is only one sure way to guarantee someone keeps completely on utterly silent on the matter." Kurt responded_

"_See that it gets done then." _

"_Very well." Kurt exit's the room_

"_Now tell me who else thinks they have what it takes to retrieve a three year old. A simple three year old. Unless that too much for you ape-minded barbarians to handle?" He spoke looking around the room at the number of individuals placed before him._

"_You." He pointed to his left. "Fetch me the girl, by any means necessary."_

* * *

"Ok ok, chill out. I give I give. "Riven finally held his arms up in surrender after about forty minutes of their little war.

"My my never thought I'd hear those words." Musa teased

"Yea well two against one isn't exactly what I call fair." He said making his way out of the pool.

"Either way loser buys lunch, and that means you." She smiled handing him the toddler.

"Fine, but I pick the place." He said

"Nuh uh, we won, we pick." Musa said

"You only won by default." He said opening the double doors leading back to the locker rooms

"Doesn't matter." She stuck out her tongue

"I choose!" Ruby suddenly raised her hand from her position on Riven's hip.

Musa and Riven looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders.

"Fine, but if you choose McDonalds one more time, I swear I'm leaving you here."

"Riven!" Musa slapped his free arm

"What? Thanks to her we've been practically living off that stuff." He sighed

"Phooey" The toddler sulked, before beaming at them again. "Ok I got a better idea." She said

"What?" They asked

"It's a secret." She said motioning for her brother to put her down. "Let's change." She said taking Musa's hand, leading her to the girl's changing room.

Riven and Musa shared a confused look before following the toddlers directions.

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" Riven asked

"Chuck e Cheese!" Ruby clapped

"Oh yea?" He asked

"Yea!" Ruby beamed

"Well that's great. Now let's go." He said throwing the three year old over his shoulder walking back towards his truck.

"NOOOO!" Ruby whined pounding her little fists on her brother back, before throwing her best puppy dog eyes towards Musa, knowing Riven wouldn't buy it. '_Please'_ she mouthed

"Ok hold up let's talk about it for a sec." Musa sighed standing in front of Riven, blocking his path.

_Success! _Ruby though

"No" He said firmly, gently pushing her aside. She didn't budge.

"Come on babe how bad could it be?" She smiled sweetly tilting her head slightly

"God no, those words are nothing but a bad foreshadowing." He said

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." She sang wrapping her arms around his neck. "Please" She pouted.

"Musa" He warned

"Please" She repeated kissing him lightly

"No." He glared

"It'll be really really fun." She kissed him again

"It'll be anything but fun." He pouted

"You'll make your sister really happy, and isn't that what this whole outing was all about?" She asked

"I don't see how anyone can obtain happiness from a giant mouse." He said

"Well than let's find out." She sang, taking his hand and dragging him back towards the entrance.

"Something tells me I'm about to enter a war zone." He mumbled, before shooting a glare at Ruby's happy face, who still hung over his shoulder.

**_3 hours later_**

"Never again!" Riven snapped slamming the truck door shut.

"Ever!" Musa agreed hopping into the passenger seat.

"Why?" Ruby pouted holding onto a colorful balloon along with one of those propeller hats perched on top of her head.

"Man that was awful" Musa sighed leaning back into her seat.

" Ms. "It'll be really really fun." Riven mocked her.

"I've been wrong before." She snapped "And you could've always said no."

"I did! Like six times, women!" He slammed on the breaks in time to meet the red light.

"Well then you should have held your ground." She retaliated turning in her seat to face him.

"Yea after you guilted me into it." He glared

"Fine, whatever! Geez just shut-up already. At the end of the day we both agree that we're never stepping foot in another Chuck e Cheese's. Uck" They both outwardly shivered at the name.

"Phooey!" Ruby huffed, taking another mouthful of candy.

"So where are we taking her now?" Musa asked.

"Dropping her off at a friend's." He said

"What for?" Musa asked, a tad bit suspicious.

"Operation take out the Lab Coats is officially a go." He looked over at her

"Uh-huh." She said skeptically

"You said you wanted to help, didn't you, or what getting cold feet all of a sudden?" He asked seriously

"No, of course not! Just wish you'd tell me stuff in advance." She pouted

"Well I'm telling you now." He smirked

* * *

_**Location: Los Angelus, California **__(You gotta love teleporting)_

"What?"

"Chill out women you want the whole damn world to hear." He shhhhed her

"What kind of plan is this? You're insane; I'm not kidding Riven, like literally insane." She cried.

"So I been told." He sighed

"How the hell do you expect me to get in there in the first place?"

"I already told you."

"And that's what worries me, it's embarrassing. I mean what if I get caught?" She asked, clutching his arm. "It's not easy to fake something like this, keep in mind that I've never even really associated with a pregnant lady.

"Come on Musa you know the basics of it. You'll be fine."

"And if I get caught?" She asked again.

"You won't, and if you do, you know I'll bail you out. Come on Muse if not for me than for Ruby."

"That's low." She glared

"So that's a yea." He smirked

"Ugh you already know I'm goanna do it, so why guilt me anymore." She huffed

"That's my girl" He smirked

"Yea when it benefits you" She threw him a side-glance

"Well get to it then momma." He chuckled

"Don't start." She snapped. "You're lucky I'm doing this at all." She climbed out of the truck slamming the door shut.

"Make it convincing." He called out.

"Yea and you shouting that is going to make it that much more convincing." She huffed back.

'_This plan of yours have better work Riven'_

Taking a long deep breath, she walked towards the large church like looking place, only downside was the fact that a thirty-foot high steel fence surrounded the entire establishment. It looked eerie just by the décor alone, but something else ticked her off. She got a bad vibe coming from the place, almost as if she shouldn't go in. She quickly shook her head clear of those thoughts though, this was the same orphanage ruby and Riven grew up in. I mean they turned out ok right, so it couldn't possibly be that bad.

The place was located a good twenty miles from the closest hint of civilization, she didn't even know that Los Angelus had remote areas, but apparently, it did. Hearing Riven pull off in the background did absolutely nothing to calm her nerves either.

She finally made it to the doorbell; she rang it three times that seemed polite yet still urgent.

"Yes." A voice called out to her

"Eep!" She jumped slightly looking around quickly when she noticed a little box at the side of the gate; she went up to it and held down the small microphone button.

"Umm…" What was she suppose to say? She couldn't just be all like, oh hey I'm Musa I'm just wandering if you could give me the location of the people you've been handing Ruby over to for the past year. Yea-real smooth.

"Umm I kind of need some help." She answered shyly

"Urgent care unit's back the way you came." The voice responded coldly

Musa glared lightly before responding, "That's not the kind of assistance I'm looking for." She deadpanned.

"Come in then." And suddenly the gates opened wide allowing her entrance. She walked confidently up to the front door where a middle-aged woman stood. She had dark brown hair tied up in a tight bun, and a mean scowl painted on her face.

"Follow me." She instructed

Musa followed obediently as the women led her down a scarcely lit corridor. They ultimately arrived at an office where she was told to sit, and immediately did so. She was playing the part of a desperate teen here, which wasn't far from the truth.

"So how far along are you?" The women asked taking a seat behind the large wooden desk.

"Umm…"

"Come now this is an orphanage. Now you don't have a child with you, and I doubt you have one waiting for you outside, so I repeat how many months are you." She frowned

"I'm three months." She confessed

"You don't look it."

"Bad nourishment I guess." Musa fidgeted, oops should've said two.

"Understandable, how old are you?" She asked

"I'm seventeen." She lied. The younger the better, right?

"Do you too need a place to stay?" She inquired

"For the time being yes." She whispered, bowing her head faking shame.

"It won't be for free."

"I wouldn't want it to be." Musa responded quickly

"Good so are you planning on giving the child up right after birth, or will you nurse it for a few days?"

"Right after." She responded quickly

"Then you are required to leave no more than a week after." Snapped the women. "For the time being we'll put you to work, follow me."

"Understood." Musa glared at the women's back before following.

It struck Musa as odd that the place looked a whole lot more like a hospital than an actual orphanage, kinda like a mental institute but not quite. Where were all the toys? The happy alphabet letter paintings, hyperactive little kids running around? She hadn't seen a single kid yet.

"Umm where are all the children?" Musa wondered

"It's quiet time, they're in their dormitories." She answered

"So what exactly am I going to be doing here?" Musa asked looking around

"Well you'll be helping with the children of course." She answered

"Alright, how so." Musa asked.

"Simple little tasks like distributing meals and the children's play toys, as well as laundry."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Don't let these little monsters fool you though. Some are highly deranged, I tell you."

"Oh I'm sure it's just children being children." Musa answered discreetly placing an energy charged hand on the wall.

* * *

_Back at the apartment_

Riven sat behind his desk staring intently at the laptop screens placed before him. If Timmy's software worked the way it should, the second Musa sends the correct type of energy beams through the orphanage; Timmy will have the whole place wired. All he had to do was sit back and watch it all unfold, and provide assistance when and if necessary.

Sometimes it really did pay off to have talented friends.

* * *

Here we go first chapter of 2011 Woo-hoo! Which surprisingly is turning out to be a pretty shitty year, not sure why though. Anyways I'm in need of some desperate help from all of you, so please leave me a review or send me a comment letting me know where I should go with all this. I'm having like the most monumental writers block in the history of writer's block-ers, ugh yea.

I hate to say this, but I'm seriously thinking about giving up the story all together (NO DECISIONS HAVE BEEN MADE YET!) but the idea is definitely lingering there. So yea, inspiration would be greatly appreciated.

On a finale note, I really didn't like this chapter. I felt like half of it was just pointless blah blah blah blah blah, but I'd already changed it up like six-hundreth time, so I was like aww screw it. You can just get what you get. Uh-oh! You see, that right there is what I'm talking about. I'm really loosing interest in this writing thing. "Phooey" As little Ruby would say.

Do I sound moody to you? I sound moody to me, ugh. Great and now, I'm blabbering on and on and on….where was I? Oh yea long rambling short, please leave me some kind of advice, criticism or any ideas you might have for the story, or simply tell me how much you loved it or hated it, whichever pertains to you.

Well hopefully we'll hear from each other soon, and if not then luv you all!

Bye!


	11. Friends don't ever forget

Disclaimer- Me own Winx Club? Nah.

* * *

_Back at the apartment_

_Riven sat behind his desk staring intently at the laptop screens placed before him. If Timmy's software worked the way it should, the second Musa sends the correct type of energy beams through the orphanage; Timmy will have the whole place wired. All he had to do was sit back and watch it all unfold, and provide assistance when and if necessary._

_Sometimes it really did pay off to have talented friends._

* * *

"Where's Musa?" An agitated three year old asked from her spot on the kitchen table.

"I told you, she went on a little field trip." Riven answered, paying the pizza man for his delivery.

"Where to?" She demanded making a grab for the box.

"Hands off! And none ya." He answered pulling out some paper plates.

"When will she be back?" Ruby asked

"Soon, I hope."

* * *

"You will scrub the tiles, change the bed sheets, and do the laundry for the west wing, understood." The aged women barked.

"I guess." Musa mumbled, not used to being ordered around by anyone other than Griselda, but even that was years ago.

"One question." She piped up. "Where or what exactly is the west wing?" She asked nervously.

"It's at the far end of this hall, and the west wing is where all the children under the age of six reside." She answered. "I will need it all done by eight; the children will be sent in by then.

"Where are they now?" Musa asked

"In the court yard playing."

"So-

"Anything else miss, or can I focus my attention on more pressing matters."She snapped

"Um no, thank you." Musa rushed past her and into what she guessed was the west wing.

"Grouchy old lady, no wonder you're stuck in an orphanage." She mumbled under her breath.

"Careful, she could hear you."

Startled Musa whipped around at the sound of the small voice.

"Umm, hello." She called out.

"Down here."

Looking down she was surprised to find a small child staring up at her with the biggest, bright green eyes she'd ever seen. His dark brown hair fell down to about his chin, along with a pair of stubborn bangs that kept blocking the young boys view. He wore a pair of overalls which was innocent enough she guessed.

Squatting down to his level she took into account the curious gaze he presented her with.

"Hi, what's your name?" She asked putting on the biggest smile she could muster.

"Avan." He answered shyly.

"What are you doing here Avan." She asked gently taking his hand into hers.

"I live here." He said obviously, which made Musa kinda want to face-palm herself.

"No I mean why are you in here, instead of out there with all the other kids." She asked

"I didn't wanna." He mumbled looking around distractedly.

"Why not?" She asked. Yea she was new to all this, but her guess was that most kids liked recess.

"The bigger kids are mean." He said.

"Oh." She nodded in understanding

" is too so you shouldn't be mean to her." He elaborated.

"I wasn't, I was just- you know what never mind." She said standing up and dusting off her pants in the process.

"Who are you?" He backfired her previous question.

"Umm I'm Musa, I'm kinda new here." She chuckled lightly.

"I used to be new her too, but now I'm old here." He said, which I guess made sense.

"So they just let you stay in here...all by yourself?" She asked carefully placing a magically charged hand on each of the four walls.

"I hid under my bed when they came to get us." He answered.

"Uh-huh." Musa answered leaving the door open and walking back down the long corridor she came from, placing her hand on a few other spots.

"So how old are you Avan?" She called back, seeming to be satisfied with her work.

"I'm five." He announced proudly. "Umm, whatcha doin?" He asked

"Just looking." She smiled

"So why are you here!" He asked

Choosing to spare him the specifics she answered as truthfully as she could. "Well I was told to scrub the floors, change the bed sheets and do the laundry." She said

"I can help!" He perked up, running over to a small supplies closet.

"Oh, you don't have to." Musa assured him, pulling her hair up into a messy bun, securing it in place with a hair tie.

"You can just relax or play with uh-" She looked around the room and found it to be extremely bare, much like the rest of the orphanage. There were two large wooden closets side by side as well as twelve twin beds, six pressed against either sides of the room directly facing one another.

The sheets were white, no decorations were displayed on the walls, the wooden floors underneath reflected nothing, and the room was void of any sort of toys.

"On second thought, you can help me." She smiled taking the bucket he offered.

"The water's this way!" He exclaimed tugging on her pant's leg to encourage her to follow.

Busting through the back door, which was apparently a large bathroom with a number of separate sinks, he went through the trouble of teaching her how to turn on the faucet.

"Aww thanks kid." She tousled his hair

Grabbing a sufficient amount of water, she followed him back in the other room. He took the liberty of dumping a good amount of soup into their buckets.

They grabbed a couple of hand scrubs and got to work.

"So how long you been here Avan?" Musa asked casually.

"Over a year." He answered.

Musa nearly spilled their bucket. If what he said was true, then chances where this kid might know Ruby. The old hag said that kids under the age of six stayed here, so maybe. Should she ask, but would she rouse suspicion if she did? No way. The kid was five, he wouldn't tell, he'd probably think nothing of it, yea.

"Avan?" She asked tentatively. "Did you know someone named Ruby? She has magenta hair, violet eyes?" She asked, nearly holding her breath for a response.

"Ruby? You mean Rube?" He asked

"Ummm just Ruby." She said.

"I thought they took her." He looked sad for a moment.

"So you did know her!" Musa stopped what she was doing.

"Yea." He mumbled "She was my friend."

"You said someone took her." Musa reached out to place a comforting hand on his back.

"Adopted, when people leave, says they get adopted. Isn't adopted when people get taken?" He asked, looking up at her.

"No, that's abducted, it's different." She assured him.

"So where'd she go." He asked, before taking a quick look around. He gestured for her to come closer.

"Did_ they_get here?" He asked

"Who?" Musa asked.

"She told me bout the lab coats, said they were mean." He whispered.

"Ruby's ok, they don't have her." She told him, and was happy to see a smile spread across his face.

"We have to do the laundry now." He said, attempting to pick up the heavy buckets.

"Yea." She agreed realizing the floor wasn't really clean, man they were bad at this. As soon as the little boy turned around Musa snapped her fingers leaving a shining glimmer behind as the floor was scrubbed clean in under a second.

After going through the remainder of the chores Musa decided it was about time for her to check in on Riven.

Pulling out her cell phone she pressed two on her speed dial, his number being second only to her father.

"Tell me." He answered after only the second ring.

"How did the visuals go through?" She asked sitting cross legged on one of the many beds.

"Got the whole place wired." She could practically hear his smirk through the phone.

"So you heard my conversation with Avan?" She asked

"I'm not sitting there 24/7." He answered

"Touchy." She huffed

"Sorry, I kinda forgot how hard it is taking care of a toddler all by yourself."

"Ruby giving you a hard time?" She chuckled

"You have no idea." He sighed. "Anyways, you were saying?"

"Avan, one of Ruby's friends from the orphanage." She clarified

"What about him?" He asked

"Nothing much except I think Ruby told him about the lab coats. He thought she got adopted or abducted, not sure which."

"Where is he now?"

"He's right next to me, asleep. He helped me get through my chores, kid must be wiped out." She smiled lightly.

"Does anything about him seem off?" Riven asked

"No, why?" She asked tentatively tucking a loose strand of hair behind the Childs ear.

"Musa, I want you to keep an eye out for something." He said

"What?" She asked

"Keep a close eye on the children, ok. It's just I doubt Ruby was the only test dummy." He elaborated.

"What!" Musa gasped unconsciously looking over to Avan.

"I got Ruby to talk a little and she told me she thought she saw one of her buddies at the lab too. It was unclear cause she was kinda of high off the medication they drugged her with, but she's pretty sure she saw some familiar kids." He explained.

"Yea, I guess that makes sorta sense." Musa sighed massaging the bridge of her nose, attempting to hold back an oncoming headache.

"Snap a pic of Avan will ya. I want to asks Ruby a couple of questions about em. And I wanna keep a close eyes on him from here on out." He explained

"Kay." She answered angling her phone to snap a picture of the sleeping child.

"I'm sending it now, and by the way I'm coming back in a little bit." She informed him.

"Why? I thought you said you got in ok." Riven asked

" I did, but I didn't bring anything with me, plus it was on such short notice that they don't have a room set up for me yet." She explained

"What time?" He asked

" Now I guess. I'm finished with all my chores, but I kinda want to meet the rest of the kids." She said.

"There'll be time for that, but Rube is seriously buggin out. I told her you went out for a while, but she's not buying it." Riven sighed. "She wants to talk to you actually." He said

"Put her on." Musa laughed, hearing the toddler jumping around in the background

"Musa!" Her excited voice rang through as soon as Riven put his phone on speaker.

"Hey kiddo!" Musa smiled back. "Been giving your brother a hard time?" She asked

"No, but he's being mean to me Musa."

"I am not!" His voice rang through

"Is he now? Tell me all about it Ruby." She tried to keep from laughing.

"Well first he wouldn't let me pay the pizza man-

"You're three you don't need to be." He interrupted her

"Then he said I couldn't watch tv."

"No, I said you couldn't watch Maury. There's a difference."

Musa couldn't contain her laugh, it was all just too funny.

"Don't laugh." He snapped. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault? I wasn't even there." She defended

"Exactly! So you on your way?" He asked

"Yeah." She answered

"Ok, see ya soon babe."

"Bye." She hung up the phone.

Deciding the sooner she got back downstairs the better. She gently shook Avan awake. The groggy kid took a quick look around before settling back on her.

"Hey buddy." She smiled down at him.

"Hi." He yawned

"Listen Avan I have to get going-

"You're leaving?" He asked

"Only for the rest of the night. I'll be back tomorrow morning." She promised

"You sure?" He asked, throwing her a unconvinced look.

"Of course." She helped him off the bed. "So it's almost eight, where are you suppose to be?" She asked.

"The rest of us are going to come in and get ready for bed." He answered her. "I'll wait for them here."

"Kay, I'll be back tomorrow morning, is there anything that you want?" She asked, smiling down at him.

"Candy!" His eyes lit up. "I want candy!" He proceeded to jump up and down.

"Sure." She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow Avan." She waved back as she made her way out. Running down the way she came, she nearly tripped over her own two feet. Musa really wasn't feeling the place, but knowing she was about to meet up with two of her favorite people made it that much better.

"Musa!" She heard a loud voice call out to her.

"Yes!" She answered, whipping around to face her caller.

"Where are you going?" asked, walking ever so slowly over to her.

"Home ma'ma, if that's alright." She stumbled, damn this lady was intimidating.

"Are all your chores done?" She asked

"Yes, of course." She nodded

"Then you are free to go." She walked passed her.

Without another word Musa zipped out of there.

She quickly slipped pass the outer gates, cautiously making her way down the dirt road. Looking over her shoulder she made sure no one was around before creating a portal back home.

* * *

"Ouch! Mother-trucker." She growled, clutching her head as an unbearable dizzying feeling overtook her. She didn't even realize she was on her knees until the feeling passed. She was currently right outside the apartment. She could have sworn she aimed for his living room.

Agitated she scrambled back up on her feet. Lifting her fist intent on banging her heart out, she stopped mid swing. Remembering what happened last time she touched that demented door she chose to instead take a deep breath and pull out her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Open the door." She snapped, hanging up right after.

Crossing her arms she waited impatiently for him to get through all the locks. She should have know she wouldn't be able to just zap in there, with all the trouble he went through to secure it in the first place.

Finally he made his way through all the locks. Opening the door for her, he threw her a weird look. "What's got your panties in a twist?"

"Nothing." She sighed, making her way into the apartment.

"Musa!" She was greeted ecstatically by the only toddler residing in the place.

"Hey girl, how's it going?" She asked lifting Ruby up into her arms.

"We played hide and seek, I won." She smiled victoriously.

"I didn't know we were play." Riven glared, leaning in to gently kiss the music fairy. She was taken by surprise but smiled nonetheless.

"Eww." Ruby was quick to cover her eyes, giggling to herself.

"There's some pizza in the fridge if you want some." He offered taking the young girl from her.

"Yea, thanks." She smiled making her way into the kitchen.

Opening the fridge she pulled out the large cardboard box. She looked around for the microwave, but then remembered she could easily heat it with a snap of her fingers.

"Wait, don't eat the pizza!" She heard scrambling footsteps coming her way.

"Why not Rube?"

"because it's pepperoni!" She exclaimed waving her arms franticly.

"Ok?" She said directing a confused look at Riven, he usually had some input.

"Not this again Ruby." He groaned picking her up and depositing her on the wooden table. "Weren't you the one who told me to order pepperoni, you little sucker?" He asked.

"But you lied to me." She accused

"What the fuc- err hell are you talking about?" He asked.

"Can I eat this or not?" Musa asked getting impatient.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Just eat it already!" Riven yelled

Musa shrugged, doing what he said, but took a hesitant first bite anyways.

"But it's made out of porky." Ruby whined

"As opposed to what?" Musa asked

Ruby looked thoughtful for a minute before shrugging.

"She was watching Loony Tunes today, and apparently she came to the drastic conclusion that pepperoni is in fact made out of porky." He explained.

"Yes, so stop eating it!" She whined

"Naw, still kinda hungry." She joked taking another slice out of the box.

"Gasp, you're dead to me!" She huffed

Musa nearly choked on her pizza, while Riven bursted out laughing. "I told you she's been watching Looney Tunes, and guess what Daffy's favorite line is?" He chuckled.

"Well!" Musa huffed throwing the empty box away, and washing her hands in the sink.

"I'm just kidding." Ruby smiled extending her arms to her from her spot on the kitchen table.

"Nope, tell your brother to get you down." She said giving her a teasing glance.

"No! Riven." She cried throwing her brother a panicked look.

"Ok fine." Musa laughed reaching out for her. Ruby eagerly jumped into her arms

"At this rate I'm al end up with two spoiled brats." He sighed running his hand through his tousled hair, having forgotten to pick up hair gel.

"Lucky you!" Musa teased plopping down on the couch with the little girl.

Ruby yawned heavily, before attempting to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"It's almost nine Musa, why don't you put her to bed?" Riven asked.

"But you always put me to bed." Ruby pouted.

"Exactly, give Musa a turn." He smiled, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"Ok." She answered shyly before leading the fairy into her room.

Riven sighed heavily, propping his feet up on the small coffee table. All things considered, today actually turned out to be a really insightful day. Not only did he discover the old bitch Groon was still around, but Musa also got to meet up with one of Ruby's old friends. Which in the long haul could be beneficial.

That brought him back to the topic of his old friends. Sky invited him to spend a few months with him and Brandon back at Eraklion, which of course he had to deny. Timmy and Helia knew about his situation, but he kinda wished he could inform the rest of his team. The five of them, though they might annoy the hell out of him at time, with all their honor, courage, nobility talk were actually pretty decent guys. They'd had their laughs, their fights, and even their scared shitless moments, so it wasn't so surprising to him when he came to the conclusion that he might actually miss having them around.

As of right now though he was pretty content in where he stood. He had Musa, his sister and a couple of his boys backing him up, and he alone was a force to be reckoned with.

Maybe if all blows over good he could go back to school. Nothing's really set in stone yet.

He heard Ruby's bedroom door quietly click shut, meaning Ruby was probably safely tucked away.

Musa walked in looking slightly nervous. She sat at the edge of the couch, as far away from him as possible, her fingertips in her mouth, nervously biting her nails.

"What's wrong? Muse?" He nudged her.

"Is ruby ok?" He asked. A hint of panic entering his system, he was about to get up when she nodded slowly, her eyes widening at the toddlers name.

"Then wha-"

"Riven... she..." Musa stopped herself to take a deep breath, running a pale hand through her navy locks. "She...called me...Mom." Musa forced out.

"Ruby? You sure you didn't hear her wrong." He asked

" I wouldn't be freaking out if I had any doubt now would I? No. She said it, loud and clear. I was tucking her in and she was all like 'good nite ma'! I didn't imagine it Riven." She panicked, scooting over to him.

" What'd you say to her?" He asked removing his feet from the coffee table he crossed one leg underneath him, turning on his side to face her on the small couch.

"What did you want me to say? I was all like Sweet dreams kid." She sighed mimicking his actions.

"Well technically you're more like her aunt." He smirked.

"Riven this is serious!" She slapped his bicep.

"She's an orphan Musa you're probably the first grow women to ever fit the mom category all children have engraved into them. All it means is that the little runt loves you, no need to freak out."

"There is need. I can't be her mom Riven, just like you can't be her dad, no matter how much I know you want to." Musa offered him a sympathetic look, but quickly changed it into a glare when he started chuckling at her.

"What!" She snapped, not finding the humor in the situation.

"Its just, why does motherhood freak you out so much?" He asked

Her mouth fell open at his accusation, but after a second she gave in and sighed.

"It's not motherhood itself Riven, it's what comes with it." She elaborated. "How one little thing you do can either make it or break it, ya know. It's the memories, the good ones and the bad ones that get engraved, and there's no erasing them. It's how dependent they become of you, that if for some reason something, anything where to happen to you, what would...it's just complicated." She finished, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Musa I'm not an idiot I know you miss your mom but th-

"It's not just that." She shook her head, to clear her thoughts. Turning to face him, he was greeted with a worried expression.

"It's...I mean what if something happens to us, to you? As of now we're the only ones she's got, with the exception of a possible uncle. Riven is this revenge plot of yours really worth risking what we have going on here. Ruby to me looks relatively happy, there's no immediate threat knocking down our door, do you think for once it might be better not to play the hero." She asked

"I don't like living in hiding Musa. I don't want her to grow up scared." He explained.

"Bu-

"Can we just drop it!" He snapped. "I'd be damned if I let anyone walk all over me again. As a child I couldn't really stand up for myself, but I'm an adult now, I know how to handle my business." He finished.

"Riven, I'm on your side." Musa stressed trying to reassured him. She could sense his anger rising, and the last thing she wanted was an angry Riven.

He studied her for a minute, the way here eyes intensified, yet seemed so reassuring at the same time. The way her body tense as if saying I'm ready just say when, the way she gently bit her lower lip to keep herself from saying something out of line even though she desperately wanted to. Moments like this he couldn't help but want to please her in everything, but of course things where never that simple.

Exhaling a slow breath he reached over, pulling the young fairy into his lap. "I know." He whispered, kissing her forehead. He held her tight for the simple reason that he could, because as of now she was here with him, and he of all people knew how to cherish things.

She snuggled deeper into his embrace, happy to have avoided an argument. Tilting her head up, her eyes met his and a small smile spread across her lips. "I think we make good guardians." She laughed kissing his chin in a playful manner.

"Yea?" He smiled, one hand drawing soothing circles on the small of her back.

"Yea." She answered reaching up gently she placed her hand on the nape of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

He smiled gently against her lips not even bothering to coax her into it. He pressed his tongue past her lips while at the same time tilting her head further and pulling her closer. He groaned lightly when her hands tightly gripped the thin material of his shirt, her chest resting tightly against his.

When the need to breath decided to interrupt them he pulled back, allowing her to take in a big breath of air. "Thank You." He breathed.

"For?" She asked her eyes still slightly hazed over.

"Nothing, everything." He smiled

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile so much." She teased

"You make me smile." He answered truthfully.

"I'm glad, come on." She stood extending her hand to him.

He gladly took it allowing her to lead them into his bedroom. But being the older brother that he was he couldn't resist sneaking a peek at the sleeping toddler to make sure she was safe and sound. Satisfied he made his way into his own bedroom, closing the door behind him.

He watched Musa in amusement as she quickly zapped her clothing to something more sleep worthy, or in his opinion tease worthy. She wore a thin white tank top along with a pair of boy-cut panties.

Sighing he pulled his shirt up over his head, lacking the ability to do it magically, before tossing it aside to an unknown corner of the room. He grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and quickly replaced his pants with them. Thinking back on their conversation, maybe it was time to stop playing it safe.

Musa watched him with a curious gaze as he went about his business. She knew he was stressed, worried about his little sister, and she wished more than anything that she could find someway, anyway, to help him alleviate some of his stress. Having the team would make this a lot easier, but she understood his reasons for not involving them.

Pondering on it she went about readying the bed for them, fluffing the pillows and untucking the covers. Musa admitted she was a pretty privileged girl but even she knew how to do the basics. Once that was done she maneuvered her way around the room, trying to tidy it up a little. If she was being completely honest with herself she would realize that she was simply stalling, not entirely ready to sleep just yet. The sooner she slept the sooner she would have to get up to leave, back to the orphanage.

What did ultimately drive her out of her efforts was the feel of warm hands molding themselves around her firm waist with a gentle, but no doubt seductive kiss on the base of her neck, with the added effect of warm breath whisking past her ear. She turned in his arms just in time to catch a glimpse of a smile before his lips glided over hers.

Musa gladly accepted his invitation, wrapping her arms around his neck. She relished in the feel of warm butterflies swimming nervously against her ribcage. It was extraordinary the way the simplest caresses from him could have her entire being come to life.

She shivered as his hand lightly entangled itself within her hair, tilting her head to further deepen the kiss. His lips were soft, passionate and incredibly talented as he continued to explore her.

She moved back a step, only to be stopped by the back of her knees hitting the bed. Not breaking the kiss she attempted to keep her balance, but stopped when she felt a light push to her abdomen. She went tumbling back, falling onto the soft mattress.

She looked up at him through hooded eyes sprawled out on his bed, and he swore he'd never seen a better sight. She shifted slightly as he was staring down at her with a smothering, lust filled look on his face. She sucked in a sharp breath, arching her back slightly as anticipation and lust coiling low in her abdomen.

Tentatively he reached down, fingertips trailing a path over her lips, down her slender neck, between the valley of her breast over the soft material of her shirt and across her flat stomach leaving a trail of goose bumps behind, before slowly retreating.

"Riven?" She asked as his fingers gently pulled one of the shirt's straps down.

"Off." Was the only word he said, his gaze burning her as he took in her entire being with the utmost care.

Nervously but not opposed to it, she did what he said. Slowly she crossed her arms in front of herself taking hold of the light tank-top pulling the material over her head. He took it from her tossing it aside, far and out of reach.

She watched him take in a shallow breath before running his hand down her right side, over the curve of her waist, the swell of her hips, then back up. His eyes glowed with curiosity as he outlined the soft lace pattern of her bra.

She shivered at his touch, closing her eyes to concentrate on the feel of his fingertips gliding over her bare skin. His touch was hypnotizing leaving her drunk off even his most subtle caresses. Musa groaned lightly in frustration and pent up want. She wanted nothing more than to grab him by the pants waist and drag him down to her level, but that might set him off. He seemed to be in a sorta trance now as he placed his palm flat on her stomach, before gliding it up slowly. She arched into Riven's touch, gasping slightly when his hand trailed the underside of her left breast.

"Riven" She whispered as he gently cupped the soft mound through the cotton material of her red bra. Musa arched into his hand, loving the feel of his palm on such a sensitive part of her. She quickly grew irritated with the material obstructing his way. Frustrated she reached back behind herself to unhook the clasp of the bra.

Riven made no objection to it, simply watching as the bright material slid down her arms and away from her body, landing at his feet.

Whatever bit of self control he had left fled him at that exact moment as he found himself on top of the small fairy, pinning her to the bed with a possessive growl. She didn't look alarm as she stared back with just as much intensity in her gaze.

Lowering his gaze to her neck, unconsciously licking his lips he leaning forward planting a kiss on her pulse. He felt her shiver slightly which left him with an overpowering feeling. Testing his luck he cautiously ran his tongue along her collarbone stopping to gently suck on the sensitive spot.

She withered under him pressing her bare chest against his igniting a flame deep in the pit of his stomach. He moved lower gliding his tongue between the valley of her breasts. Her taste was intoxicated, her smell addictive, why the hell hadn't he allowed himself to do this before?

He'd have to kick his own ass for that later, but as of now he swiftly flicked his tongue over one perky nipple. He felt her arch closer to him, running her hand through his hair, urging him on. He placed one hand on her waist the other was set firmly on her back, arching her into him. Without hesitation he preceded to gently suck on the tips of her breasts.

Musa moaned loudly closing her eyes in sheer pleasure. Damn he was good at what he did. She ran her hands down his muscular back digging her fingers into his shoulder blades as her core ached with ever brush of his hot tongue. She unconsciously bucked her hips, desperately needing some type of friction.

Riven continued to enjoy his girlfriend's soft mounds. Every sound of encouragement that left her full lips only served to turn him on further. He felt her buck her hips against him in an attempt to alleviate herself. Not to be cocky but he'd been around women long enough to know the effects he had on them. But this was his girl, his main girl, and she wasn't lying on his bed for his enjoyment. This time around he was here to make sure Musa finished the night more than satisfied.

Smiling down at her, he took her by the waist lifting her and into his arms. Seeing no other option she gently locked her legs around his waist as he maneuvered his way onto the bed. He sat with his back pressed smoothly against the headboard with Musa conveniently saddling his lap.

"You're amazing." He whispered running the palm of his hand across her cheek in a gentle caress. He leaned forward pulling her in for a slow kiss. His lips molded against her as her gently glided against his. She was powerless in his embrace and he took full advantage of that pressing his tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth. She moaned lightly following his tongue as it ran smoothing across her coaxing it to play to with him.

She responded eagerly running her along his until it felt like he was sweeping his tongue across things that he couldn't possibly be from this angle. Running her hands down the hard muscles of his stomach she shivered when his hands roamed down the expand of her back causing her to buck forward, hitting something she should have noticed before.

Breaking the kiss she looked down to where their laps met, before looking back up at him. His eyes were full of humor, probably from the expression on her face. His kissed the tip of her nose gently as if asking her what she wanted to do. She unconsciously shifted in his lap only to brush against his member again, leaving shockwaves to travel up her spine. Biting her lower lip Musa decided to go for it again, but she wasn't exactly sure how it worked.

Sensing her wariness he took hold of her hip lifting her a little, before bring her back down to him in a drawn out grind between their lower regions. He was inwardly pleased when her head shock back, and a moan that sounded more like a musical not left her full lips.

He repeated the movement a few more times until Musa was gently panting in his lap, her eyes closed tightly as she tried to concentrate his action.

He growled deep in the back of his throat, feeling her warmth seeping through the thin material of her panties. Her arousal was intoxicating. She was beyond wet and he suddenly had the desire to push her onto her back and bury his face in her warmth, but he'd have to hold off on that. Musa was new to all this and he wasn't about to scare her off.

"Riven." She whimpered, breaking him out of his thought process, but at the same time igniting a whole different one.

"What Muse?" He asked in a raspy voice laced with the upmost lust for her.

She took his hand gently gliding it in between their bodies but not actually pressing it against herself. He closed his eyes knowing exactly what she wanted even if she herself wasn't exactly sure what that was.

Fine, but he was going to give her as much control of the situation as possible. Hooking his thumbs on the waistband of her panties, he tugged on them gently. "Take them off Musa." He instructed her.

He felt her intake sharply at his words, but lowered her hands to the material nonetheless. Her fingertips were about to dip into the cloth when she stopped herself.

Placing her hands in her lap she looked up at him with the most innocent look he's ever seen. "You do it." She whispered, an even deeper blush appearing on her porcelain face.

She jumped slightly as his member literally twitched beneath her in response to her words. Hesitating only for a second he gently hooked his thumbs under the thin fabric tugging it down her slender legs.

Musa's heart pounded as he took in everything she had to offer. A sudden feeling of nervousness took over, what would he think? Was she everything that he expected, now that she was here sitting naked on his lap? She brought her hand up to her mouth to tightly bite on the nail of her thumb, a nervous habit she had picked up somewhere.

"S-stop staring!" She squeaked making a grab for the comforter.

Stopping her movements he held both her hand in one of his pulling her forward so their noses touched. "You're too beautiful to not have me undivided attention." He smiled

She giggled wrapping her arms around his neck in a loving embrace. "I love you?" She kisses him lightly.

She felt him shift under her and could have swore here heart literally stopped at the smirk he presented her with. She groaned ducking her head into his shoulder as his hand made its decent, gently touching her neither region. She bucks against his hand as he gently cupped her.

"Tell me if you wanna stop, ok." He strained to communicated, as his fingers dipped further into her warmth.

She nodded rapidly not wanted to think about anything else but where his hand was. She muffled a moan into the side of his neck, as he decided to opened his legs a little, which resulted in her spreading her further apart. He gently traced a finger between her wet folds, down and then back up he repeated the action. Without warning he pressed his thumb firmly against her clit drawing full circles on it.

Her head flew back, her back arching on its own accord as she led out a high pitched scream. His breath escaped his lungs, as the vibrations traveled through him pooling at his cock, causing him to harden even further. Reaching up he gently cupped one hand around her mouth, loving the sounds she made, but not wanting to alert the only other resident in the apartment.

Musa was on cloud nine, never having experienced such an intense feeling before. She couldn't think straight, couldn't take in a proper breath as her senses haywire. She was highly aware of the way his finger tips pressed slightly against her opening, before retreating and then repeating it all over again. His thumb was gently working her insane. She was lost in haze of pleasure, nothing existed except the slow torturous movements of his fingers against her bare skin.

**BEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEP!**

They heard a phone vibrate from the nightstand.

"Ignore it!" She growled pulling the hand pressed to her mouth down, roughly placing it against her left breast.

He complied for a moment leaning forward to swirl his tongue around the tip of her other breast before drawing it in. He was vaguely aware of his cell phone going off somewhere in the back of his mind, but somewhere wasn't what he was focused on now.

Musa, gasped shifting lightly at the feel of his fingers slipping inside her. It initially wasn't at all pleasant. His index and middle finger stretched her uncomfortably causing her to squirm in his embrace. "Relax." He breathed against her ear. She tried but it was definitely easier said than done. She bit into his shoulder as he started a slow pace within her, pulling out slowly before slipping right back in.

After the first couple rounds she felt a rising heat surge through her. At first it didn't feel like much, but now the slightest movement of his finger tip had her seeing stars. She moaned thrusting her hip forward, riding his fingers to the best of her abilities.

**RIIIIIING! RIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIING!**

" Can they seriously not take a hint." He growled, trailing kisses up her neck.

_"Ok Riven you have thirty seconds to stop whatever it is that's keeping you from the phone, before I hologram my ass in there."_ They both heard a familiar voice announce.

Realizing with wide eyes that it was actually Timmy making the threat, Muss stilled her movements throwing Riven a panicked look.

_"Ten seconds man."_

They were off each other faster than either thought they were capable of. Musa struggled to get her undergarments back on before resorting to magic at the last instances. She was thankfully smart enough to chuck Riven a pillow, to hide his arousal with. He quickly placed it over his lap feeling pissed beyond belief.

"What!" He shouted at the life like hologram of his fellow teammate that suddenly appeared at the foot of his bed.

"We got a lead." Hologram Timmy announced, choosing to ignore Musa extremely red face and lack of eye contact.

"Damn you're the biggest cock block I ever met." Riven spat, not bothering to keep casual.

Timmy raised an eyebrow, being able to put two and two together pretty easily. "I don't have a detailed schedule of you guys' routine, so I wouldn't know." He gave an amused smirked.

Musa excused herself escaping to the nearest bathroom, and away from all this humiliation.

"Anyways, I got a lead." He got to the point.

"What is it?" Riven sighed in defeat

"It's pretty fucked up though."

"Meaning?" Riven asked, fully attentive now.

"Groon leaves the orphanage, one night out of the entire month." He started.

"Only once." Riven asked. "Where does she go?"

"You won't believe it man." Timmy looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Just spit it out already!"

"She at a…..ahem…cougar convention."

* * *

So I know I'm late in updating, but frankly I don't really care since every fanfiction-er's worst nightmare happened to me!

So I was on my laptop like a month ago typing up this very story just having finished the next chapter of "What a Trip" when my bladder decided it wanted to do its daily function. I leave the comfort of my bed, thinking I'd be right back, only to return to find my mother on my laptop. I could have literally died right there and then considering what I was writing wasn't exactly PG at the time. She'd been asking me for a while, what I was always tying, not believing me when I said I was doing homework, because and I quote "nobody does homework with that much enthusiasm."

So yea my mother totally freaked out, and kind of chucked my laptop out the window and sat me down for like a three hour scream fest. IT WAS HORRIBLE. I can no longer look my mother in the eyes, or even speak two words to her without feeling completely awkward. I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm the biggest closet perv ever now. I kinda just want to crawl under a rock and never see the daylight again. Yea so I had to write both chapters over again using my iPod and then sneak over to my neighbor's house to post, considering I'm now grounded till college. Any my mother's the biggest gossiper so who knows how many people now know, ugh! Word to the wise for all you rated T and up authors out there, never leave your computer with your work unsupervised, especially when your mother could very easily read it.

Yea so that's what happened in case you care, which I'm sure you don't, but yea hope you enjoyed the chapter.

P.S- This ever happened to anyone?


End file.
